Twining Paths
by Danielle Cullen96
Summary: When Fireheart joins Thunderclan, he wants to feel the freedom of life. He never guessed that he would fall for the beautiful she cat, Spottedleaf. When a mysterious prophecy is revealed about them, Fireheart has to make a difficult decision.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to the clan Firepaw." Bluestar purred. She dipped her head and padded away. Firepaw was left to fend for himself in the crowd of hostile forest cats. Graypaw appeared beside him and nudged him to his paws. Together they walked to the apprentices den and sat down near the entrance.

"Don't worry, it won't be long before they warm up to you Firepaw! Lionheart and Whitestorm already think you have potential to be a great warrior." Graypaw meowed. He cuffed Firepaw's ear before getting up and walking to the fresh kill pile. The grey tabby brought back two mice, which he shared with Firepaw. Sandpaw and Dustpaw stalked over and stood over the two friends, eyes matching daggers. Dustpaw opened his mouth to comment, but Sandpaw was already squeezing into the den. He growled at Firepaw before following her.

That night, Firepaw lay awake listening to the sound of his new clan sleeping. The excitement of his first day in the forest still clung to him like a bur in a cats pelt. He dozed off after awhile, dreaming of mice and freedom. The dim light of Dawn shone on his face only a little while later, waking Firepaw from his dreams. He pushed his head through the narrow entrance to the den, looking around. A group of cats was just leaving; Whitestorm at the head. The tip of a she cats tail was the last he saw of the patrol. Firepaw shook his head to clear away the sleep. Turning back towards his sleeping den mates, Firepaw wondered whether he should wake Graypaw. Deciding against it, Firepaw stepped outside and sat down. The camp was beginning to rise from the grips of night. A pale gray she cat appeared in front of a bush, shaking scraps of moss from her pelt. Firepaw guessed she was a warrior. The she cat nodded to him before trotting over to a pile of prey and picking up a thrush. She took it over to a nettle patch and began to eat. Another cat pushed his way out of the den and cast his gaze around the clearing before joining her with a mouse. Before they could finish, Firepaw saw their heads snap up. The thorn tunnel was shaking fiercely. Out stumbled a dark gray tabby tom with a long gash across his shoulder and a torn ear. He carried a bloody ginger body in his teeth. Sandpaw. Following him was Whitestorm supporting a limping dusky brown she cat. A wail broke out from the gray she cat at the nettle patch, bringing the rest of the clan from their dens. Longtail slipped into the nursery when he saw Sandpaw's body, following a grief stricken tabby queen out. She ran to the apprentice and buried her nose in her fur.

"Sandpaw…my little Sandpaw….." The queen whispered. The gray she cat knelt beside the tabby, murmuring in her ear.

"Sandpaw died bravely Brindleface. They were attacked by a Riverclan patrol on our side of the border. Whitestorm says that if she hadn't been there, the patrol would have been devastated. Starclan will welcome her with honor."

"They will indeed, Willowpelt. Whitestorm, tell us what happened." Bluestar meowed, coming up behind the group. Firepaw thought his leader looked older and frailer than she had last night. He dismissed the thought and watched as cats started to gather around the white warrior, waiting for his story.

"The dawn patrol was attacked on Sunningrocks by Riverclan. They had been hunting before we arrived. I tried to keep it peaceful, but a Riverclan apprentice pounced on Sandpaw. The battle was over as quick as it started, leaving only Sandpaw dead…" Whitestorm's voice trailed off as his gaze fell on his young apprentice. Firepaw noticed a black tom emerge from another tunnel with a bundle of leaves in his jaws. He trotted over to the wounded warriors and examined them. The brown she cat was taken to the black toms den just as Graypaw popped his head out of the apprentices den.

"What's going on?" Firepaw's friend hissed. The apprentices' eyes were as round as the full moon.

"I don't know….apparently the dawn patrol was attack by a River clan? Sandpaw's dead." The flame colored cat answered. Graypaw gasped and leapt out of the den.

"What? How?"

"Whitestorm said she was tackled by another apprentice. Why would one of her friends attack her?" Firepaw wondered.

"Huh? Oh! No, Firepaw, There are other clans like this one in the forest. Windclan on the moor, Riverclan on the other side of the river, and Shadowclan on the other side of the thunderpath. We have a Gathering every full moon, so you'll get to meet those other cats soon. Anyway, I'm going to go say goodbye to Sandpaw. See ya Firepaw!"

Graypaw padded over to where Brindleface and a tortoiseshell she cat were rubbing flowers on Sandpaw's fur. The gray tom crouched down and buried his nose in her fur.

"Firepaw, Dustpaw!" A small tortoiseshell with a ginger tail called while Firepaw and Graypaw were talking. Dustpaw walked out of the apprentice den and stood beside Firepaw, squinting in the morning light. "You two are coming with me and Runningwind to inspect the Riverclan border." The tom meowed. The apprentices nodded and followed him to the thorn tunnel. Runningwind was already waiting, swiping a paw over his ears.

"Ready?" The young tom asked.

"Yes. We will start at the Twolegplace border then work our way up from there." Dustpaws mentor replied. He set a brisk pace through the trees, unwavering even when they reached the border. He renewed the scent markers and they continued on. As they got close to the river, Runningwind slowed.

"Hey Redtail, you have to come see this!" Runningwind hissed. The patrol turned and backtracked to where the tabby was standing. Beside him was a trampled bush; a pile of fish bones neatly stacked under it. Redtail bent down and picked up a dirty bone.

"Dustpaw, take this back to Bluestar and explain to her. We'll finish the patrol then meet you back at camp." Redtail gave him the bone and the apprentice raced off into the trees. The ginger tail warrior padded forward. Runningwind quickened his pace to catch up with him.

"Do you suspect Riverclan?" He asked.

"Riverclan are the only clan that can fish, and they attacked our patrol this morning. It makes sense, but I don't know why a cat would catch a fish and take it over here to eat. This is an odd situation…" Redtails voice trailed off as he went deeper and deeper into thought. Firepaw struggled to keep up with the strong warriors as they trooped up the river. When the trio finally reached the camp, Bluestar was already speaking with a couple of warriors. Redtail and Runningwind left Firepaw alone so he went and picked up a vole from the fresh kill pile. Graypaw wasn't there; he must have gone to the training hollow with Lionheart. Firepaw ate alone….feeling like this was going to become a trend. The pretty tortoiseshell he had seen earlier was padding over to him with two mice in her jaws.

"Hello Firepaw! Bluestar told me I could take over your training while she is needed. I thought we could eat then go do some battle practice in case there will be another fight with Riverclan." She meowed, settling down beside him. Firepaw nodded and watched her eat, declining the mouse she offered him. When she was finished the apprenticed was led out of the camp for the second time. "I'm Spottedleaf by the way." She added as they walked through the forest.

"It's nice to meet you Spottedleaf. How long have you been a warrior?" He asked. The she cat gave an amused purr.

"A couple of moons! Sorry, I'm not the great, wise warrior you might have thought." Spottedleaf replied. By that time they had reached the Sandy hollow, which seemed to already be packed. Graypaw was training with Lionheart, and Sandpaw with Whitestorm. Spottedleaf led Firepaw through the fighting cats to the other side of the hollow. "Ok, let's see what we need to work on first. Attack me." She began. Firepaw stepped back, alarmed.

"Just like that? What if I hurt you?" He gasped. Spottedleaf purred again.

"You won't! Just keep your claws sheathed like I will." Firepaw sighed and looked her over, thinking about where to attack. He finally decided he would go for her paws then try his trick. Firepaw pushed off from the ground, making sure to land right in front of the she cat. He knocked her paws out from under her and was about to pounce when Spottedleaf shot up and slashed her sheathed paws across his face. Firepaw stumbled back in shock, shaking his head to clear his mind. Spottedleaf took this chance and leapt on the apprentice, gently biting down on his neck. "Nice try Firepaw, but you need to be quicker and you have to learn to hide your motives better." She whispered. Firepaw squirmed out from under her and gave a hefty sigh.

"Ok, let's begin with the twist and knock." Spottedleaf meowed. She backed up and sat back on her haunches. Then she sprang forward and twisted so that she was standing with her back to Firepaw. As she twisted, her hind legs knocked his front paws out from under him, forcing him to the ground. While he was down, Spottedleaf turned and swiped her paw up his back as many times as she could before he rose again. "Now you try." She purred. Firepaw leapt into the air like she had and twisted, trying to trip her. Instead, he fell flat on his belly. Spottedleaf came up beside him and picked him up by his scruff. "Try it again, this time you must be faster."

By the time the two got back to camp, it was already sundown. Spottedleaf let him take a sparrow from the pile while she went to report to Bluestar on his progress. Firepaw's should was aching as he lay down beside Graypaw. He ate his sparrow quickly, and then followed Graypaw into the den. They lay down, but since they were too excited to sleep, the two friends told each other about their days as apprentices. Finally, Firepaw fell asleep.

The next morning, Spottedleaf took him out of camp for hunting practice. She taught him how to hunt mice first, straining that stealth and quietness was the key.

"Keep low and very carefully stalk forward; like this." She instructed. Spottedleaf crouched and expertly stalked forward in the grass. She rose again and then motioned for Firepaw to try it. He crouched as low as possible and concentrated on placing his paws on soft spots in the grass. When he reached Spottedleaf, he stood to find her purring with delight. She purred too much. The pretty tortoiseshell pounced on his tail and dragged him to the ground.

"I thought I told you to keep low! Now wag your tail in the air! Even the plumpest, oldest, sickest mouse would be able to get away from you!" She teased. Firepaw pawed at her cheek with sheathed claws, pulling his tail out of her reach.

"Mouse dung! I can't do anything right!" He growled. The determined apprentice dropped to the ground and prowled through the grass. When he got close to Spottedleaf, Firepaw straightened and looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"That was wonderful! Now let's try stalking a rabbit. When you do this, you must be quick and silent as possible. A mouse can feel you but a rabbit can hear you." Spottedleaf dropped down again, this time going slower. She began to speed up after a few seconds, ending by pouncing on a leaf. She got up, her eyes twinkling. "Ok, now it's your turn!" She called. Firepaw crouched and started forward, careful to keep his haunches and tail low. He picked up speed as the stalking got easier, leaping onto a patch of grass near Spottedleaf. When he got back to where she was sitting with her tail wrapped around her paws, she shook her head. "All the animals from here to Snakerocks could hear you! Honestly Firepaw, you know better than to step on a dead leaf." She scolded. Spottedleaf made him do it again. This time she rewarded him with another lesson; hunting birds.

"When you hunt birds, it's like you're hunting a mouse and a rabbit combined. The only difference is that birds are louder and they can fly!" She joked. Instead of having him try it on a plant, Spottedleaf took him on a hunting mission. They found a blackbird by a tree, just begging to die. Spottedleaf stopped him with her tail then motioned for him to watch. She slipped through the grass, barely able to be seen even by Firepaw. When the pretty she cat was close enough, she sprang into the air, coming down on the Blackbird with unsheathed claws. The bird had no chance! She brought her catch back to Firepaw then scrapped some dirt over it. "Let's keep looking so you can try out your new skills." She took him to Sunningrocks to look for mice.

Firepaw soon heard scrabbling along the rocks. He dropped into a crouch and stalked forward, his ears pricked. He spotted the mouse, at the far edge of Sunningrocks, nibbling on a seed. The apprentice pounced on the unsuspecting animal, dispatching it quickly. He carried it back to Spottedleaf, who was hunting on her own.

"Very good!" She purred. "Do you mind getting that blackbird while I catch some more prey?" So Firepaw trekked into the forest, sniffing out the blackbird they had left behind. On the way, he heard rustling in the bushes. Pausing to scent the air, he realized it was a vole. The young apprentice stalked forward and stopped. Out scrabbled the vole, intent on its collection of seeds. Firepaw rose on his hind paws and brought his front paws down hard on the animals' neck, crushing it. He picked the warm body up and continued on to find Spottedleafs blackbird.

When Firepaw returned to Sunning rocks, he found that Spottedleaf wasn't there. It wasn't like her to just leave….maybe she went after him for taking too long. He decided to wait for her to get back, so he began practicing the moves she had taught him in the last few days. He dropped into a crouch, imagining that a Shadowclan warrior was swiping at his paws. Firepaw jumped back a few fox tails then swiped at the ground in front of him. He leaped into the air and slashed out with his hind paws, landing where the enemy should have been. The young cat pretended he was wrestling back and forth with the Shadowclan warrior, scratching its belly many times over. It wasn't until he had "chased" off the warrior that he noticed a very amused Spottedleaf watching him.

"Good job Firepaw! Those moves are coming along well." The she cat meowed, jumping from rock to rock.

"Where were you? I came back and you weren't here Spottedleaf…"

"I decided to hide and see what you would do. Apparently I made a good decision!" She cuffed his ear and walked away to go retrieve the three mice she had caught in his absence. Firepaw picked up the vole and the blackbird he had set down earlier and the two headed back to camp.

Firepaw pushed out of the Apprentices den and shook the moss out of his fur, letting out a content sigh. It had been three moons since the night Firepaw had come into the clan. He was welcomed now by everyone except for Tigerclaw, the big brown tabby tom, and his three followers; Dustpaw, Darkstripe, the dark gray tabby tom, and Longtail, the pale tabby tom. Firepaw had also excelled in his training. Bluestar had named Spottedleaf his permanent mentor sense she was doing such a good job with him. He gazed around the clearing, pausing to watch as Spottedleaf picked up a thrush from the pile. Seeing her now, he couldn't help but feel awed by how beautiful she was. Her dappled coat shone in the sunlight, her sparkling amber eyes flickering towards him. A strange feeling welled up from the pit of his stomach and seemed to flow through his paws. Firepaw wanted to run to her and show her everything she had ever taught him, just to see her smile. He heaved a sigh and shook his head. A she cat like her would never feel the same way for a puny apprentice like him.

"Good morning Firepaw!" Greeted a voice behind him. Firepaw whipped around to find Graypaw standing behind him with a started look on his face.

"Err…sorry. I was just thinking." He muttered, giving his shoulder a couple of licks to hide his embarrassment.

"Thinking about what?" Graypaw asked.

"Nothing."

"Ok then. Hey, do you wanna ask Lionheart and Spottedleaf if we can train together today? I'm itching to try out my moves on someone!" Graypaw suggested excitedly. He started forward but turned around because Firepaw wasn't following. "Firepaw?" The apprenticed leaped on Firepaw, nipping his ear. "Now will you come? I have moon high patrol and I want a chance to practice in case we find some Riverclan warriors to fight!" He let the flame colored cat up and the two raced off to find their mentors. Firepaw sat down in front of Spottedleaf to wait until she was finished and then he asked her.

"Sure! It will be interesting to put the skills I've taught you to the test. Going against Lionhearts protégé will show us what we need to work on." Spottedleaf murmured. She swiped her tongue over her muzzle and rose. "Is Graypaw asking Lionheart?"

"Yes, I think he went into the Warriors den."

"What a brave tom! I wouldn't try to wake Lionheart if all of Thunderclan depended on it." She purred. It didn't take long for Lionheart to appear out of the den, Graypaw following. They both were in good spirits, which was a relief to Firepaw. The group walked out of the thorn tunnel and bounded up the ravine. Lionheart took the lead, Spottedleaf right behind him. Graypaw followed with Firepaw bringing up the rear. When they reached the Sandy Hollow, Lionheart started demonstrating how the apprentices would start their fight.

"Keep your claws sheathed! Ravenwing has enough to worry about without you two stumbling in with wrenched shoulders and bleeding sides." The golden warrior ordered. He backed away to stand beside Spottedleaf and nodded for the fight to begin. Firepaw sprang at Graypaw, reaching his forepaws out as far as they could go. His friend dodged to the left, making an easy target for a side blow. Firepaw struck the gray apprentice on his side, flipping him over. Scrambling onto Graypaws stomach, he did a quick belly rake. Graypaw retaliated by sending him flying with his hind legs. Firepaw landed across the clearing with an "oaf". _ He's stronger than I thought…..it will be hard to win. Just one chance! _Firepaw thought. He struggled to his paws and raced towards the three cats. Graypaw knocked him over easily. When Firepaw was sure that Graypaw thought he'd won, he surged upward, throwing the gray apprentice into the air. Graypaw didn't fly across the clearing like Firepaw had, but it was enough to end the battle. Lionheart stepped between the fighting cats and smiled.

"Very good. Your skills are improving. Firepaw, you seem to favor playing dead. You might try working on your striking and raking. Graypaw, I noticed that you have the power when it comes to attacking, but Firepaw was able to throw you off as easily as you could him. We'll work on your defensive moves for the next round. Now, I want to show you a new move that would serve for fighting." Lionheart dropped into a crouch and stalked towards Spottedleaf. Although he tried, Firepaw could only think about how beautiful the she cat was sitting there. Dragging his eyes back to Lionheart, he realized he had missed half the move. Lionheart was standing behind Spottedleaf, waiting. When finally she moved, he reached his front paws out and grabbed her stomach. When she leapt forward, his claws swept through her fur. Firepaw guessed that that move would end a battle for all. "Now, I want you two to try it." Lionheart finished.

"You first." Graypaw suggested. Firepaw nodded and crouched down like Lionheart had. Prowling around behind his friend, Firepaw wondered how this move could be even possible when battling a cat from a rival clan. Wouldn't they see him walking around like a crazed fox? He shook his head and stuck his paws out to catch Graypaws fur. The gray apprentice struggled to free himself, but Firepaw had a good hold, even with his claws sheathed. Using the technique they had learned a few days ago, Graypaw pushed his hind legs out and bashed them into Firepaw's head. He lost his grip and fell backwards. Graypaw used this chance to take the upper hand. He pinned Firepaw to the ground and slapped him.

"Had enough yet?" Firepaw's den mate growled playfully.

"Only after I've beaten you!" The fiery apprentice exclaimed, leaping out of Graypaws hold. He was about to attack again when Spottedleaf pounced on him.

"Did you not hear Lionheart? Time to stop!" She hissed. Firepaw was shocked by her sudden anger. What had he done wrong? None the less, Graypaw and Firepaw sat down and waited for more instructions. Lionheart did not speak though; he just turned and walked out of the clearing. Spottedleaf bounded after him without even a glance in the apprentices direction. Firepaw and Graypaw exchanged a worried look and followed their mentors back to camp. When they reached the clearing, Spottedleaf and Lionheart were nowhere to be found. Graypaw led Firepaw to the apprentices den and they sat down.

"So….why do you think they're acting like that?" Graypaw asked quietly. He continued to watch the warriors around the clearing, maybe he was hoping Lionheart would pop into the clearing with a handsome smile on his face and a couple of mice for him. Firepaw thought through his training session, looking for slip ups. Nothing. He was still searching for an answer when Graypaw nudged him and jerked his head towards Bluestars den. The leader was walking out from under High rock with Spottedleaf and Lionheart trailing behind. Their faces were like stones covered in fur. Bluestar hopped up onto High rock and called for the clan to gather, waiting quietly as they did. Firepaw and Graypaw found places near the edge of the circle.

"I have been told-" Bluestar turned her scorching blue eyes on the two friends. "That there are two apprentices that need recognition. Firepaw, your training has come along very well in the past moons. Graypaw, you have shown courage in the Shadowclan battle before our newest apprentice came, and even after that, you have trained hard alongside him. Your mentors wish that you are made warriors, so I will oblige. Graypaw, please come forward." A trembling Graypaw rose and walked up to Bluestar. She jumped down from her place and stood before the clan.

"I, Bluestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Graypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?"

Graypaw dipped his head solemnly and replied, "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Graypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Graystripe. Starclan honors your bravery and determination, and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan." Bluestar rested her head on Graystripes head and he licked her shoulder. Firepaw was ridged with excitement as his leader beckoned for him to come to her.

"Firepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?" Bluestar asked.

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Firepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Fireheart. Starclan honors your enthusiasm and your compassion and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan." Firehearts tail twitched with happiness as Bluestar laid her head on his. The newly named warrior hastily licked her shoulder before he stood back. His clan mates began to call the two friends names.

"Graystripe! Fireheart! Graystripe! Fireheart!" Their old mentors purred. Spottedleaf padded up to Fireheart and brushed her fur against his.

"I'm so proud of you Fireheart! You've worked so hard." She whispered. Bluestar cleared her throat to silence the happy murmuring.

"As is tradition, our new warriors will sit vigil tonight in silence. While you are here, think about what the warrior code means to you." Bluestar nodded and the clan dispersed, leaving Graystripe and Fireheart to stare at the fresh kill pile longingly. Fireheart suddenly wished that he had taken that plump mouse on the top without permission. A rustle in the tunnel alerted him to the arrival of a hunting patrol. Dustpelt, made a warrior a moon before him, was at front with Darkstripe, Tigerclaw, and Runningwind following close behind. They dropped their prey and stared at the new warriors, yet only Runningwind came close.

"Made a warrior?" The tabby tom asked. Since Fireheart couldn't talk, he simply nodded. Runningwind congratulated them both before following Tigerclaw to the fresh kill pile. The four cats put their prey on the pile and trooped into the warriors den.

Dawn came slowly. Fireheart watched as the first rays tried to stretch across the sky and claim it for the light soon to follow. He listened to the animals awakening to a cloudy morning that he knew would bring rain for sure. It wasn't long until Whitestorm pushed his way through the warriors den. The white warrior trotted over to where Fireheart and Graystripe were sitting and nodded.

"Good job, go and get something to eat then find yourself spots in the den. You're dismissed." The great warrior meowed. Graystripe and Fireheart bounded off towards the Warriors den.

"Where do you think we should sleep?" Graystripe whispered. The two stared at the sleeping warriors, finding barely enough room for even one of them to fit. Fireheart picked his way around Dustpelt and leapt over Mousefur. Graystripe, who had been following Fireheart, grabbed his scruff to keep him from falling on Tigerclaw. Finally, they reached the back of the den. Graystripe curled up beside the thick wall of leaves, leaving Fireheart a small space on the moss to stretch out on. He lay down and tried to get as comfortable as possible.

"Goodnight Graystripe." Fireheart muttered, already half asleep.

"Mhm…" His friend replied sleepily.


	2. Chapter 2

The warm rays of sunshine shone through the warriors den and burned into Firehearts fur. He struggled to find the right muscles to open his eyes and see his new den mates. When he finally got up, Fireheart realized it was past sun high and everyone was awake besides him and a twitching Graystripe. He prodded his gray friend to wake him up and together they entered the clearing. Bluestar was sitting outside her den talking to Tigerclaw, Lionheart, Whitestorm, and Redtail. It seemed pretty serious. He thought about going to ask Dustpelt what he missed, but before he could move, Spottedleaf was in front of him.

"Hi Fireheart! Congratulations! You too Graystripe. Hey, I know you guys are tired but would you mind going hunting with me? Redtail assigned me to take a patrol out, but every cat seems to be busy! I almost had to ask Halftail and Smallear to go with me." Spottedleaf meowed. She was practically bouncing where she stood. Fireheart purred with amusement.

"Sure Spottedleaf." Graystripe replied. The small patrol set off into the forest, intent on the scents of prey.

"Ok, I think we'll get more prey if we split up. Graystripe, try the trail to Sunningrocks then up to the end of the Riverclan border. Spottedleaf….start heading to fourtrees but stop when you reach the end of our territory. I'll take the trail to Snakerocks and round back to our meeting place. We'll sweep the forest on our way back and bring home twice as much prey!" Fireheart watched proudly as his friends bounded off. He then went on his way, up to Snakerocks.

All was quiet for awhile, a bad sign during leaffall. Finally, he heard the faint scuffling of paws under the Great Sycamore. Dropping into a hunter crouch, Fireheart stalked forward, placing paw before paw. Ever so slowly he approached the little animal. Leaves were shivering just a fox length away. Fireheart bunched his hind legs up, waiting for the right moment. A vole shot out from under the pile of leaves, flying through the undergrowth. The fiery warrior let out a furious growl and pounced on the vole before it could get far. Killing it, Fireheart kicked dirt over the prey and walked on. It wasn't long before he reached Snakerocks. Nothing stirred. He was about to return to cover when a familiar scent drifted on the wind. Whipping around, Fireheart gasped at the sight of a patrol of Shadowclan warriors. Three warriors and an apprentice made up the patrol, including Clawface, Littlepaw, Stumpytail, and the deputy, Blackfoot. They circled around Fireheart, blocking him from escape. He thought about wailing but figured that would only make the situation worse. Spottedleaf and Graystripe couldn't hear him anyway. Clawface shoved him on the ground and slashed through his side like a frightened mouse through tall grass.

"Fight back warrior. Or maybe you're too dumb and weak to!" Stumpytail growled.

"Hush. What's your name?" Blackfoot asked. His tone was neither threatening nor soft.

"Fireheart. You're Blackfoot, the deputy of Shadowclan. What are you doing on Thunderclan territory?"

"Simple. We needed to be here, and now we're leaving. Come on!" Blackfoot growled. He whipped around and bounded into the thin line of trees. Clawface rammed into Fireheart, forcing him to his paws. He pressed up against the fiery warrior; Stumpytail on the other side. The kidnapping party disappeared into the trees.

"Well! Fireheart is it? I've heard about you. Once a kittypet, now a great warrior in the clan, huh? Bluestar must be so proud! Her kittypet experiment succeeded." Brokenstar taunted. All of Shadowclan was watching them from the edges of their camp as Brokenstar inspected his hostage. The brown tabby padded around and around Fireheart, not speaking for a long time. Finally, the leader stopped and motioned for two warriors to come forward. "Prepare the space in between the elders and warriors den. Our….guest will reside there for the time being." When the cats had left camp, Brokenstar returned to his clan. "I want to speak to the patrol in private. We have some issues to take care of." The Shadowclan leader strode away, leaving Fireheart to sit in the center of the clearing. Every hair on his pelt screamed danger, but he didn't know of anything he could do.

The two warriors were finished with his new den just as the sun dipped its glowing head into the lushness of the Earth. The bigger one, a silver tabby tom, came to get him.

"I'll…uh…have my apprentice bring you some prey later I guess." He said. The tom walked away as Fireheart stared at the tight space in front of him. The two had worked diligently for awhile, weaving twigs and grass into a roof. A bed of moss and pine needles sat in the middle, protected from any puddles and rain by the shelter of the close dens. He slipped into the makeshift den and lay down, letting out a deep sigh. Loneliness crept up on him, bringing along memories of his first night in the warriors den and the beginnings of his hunt with Spottedleaf. Where was she now? Was the clan looking for him? Would they ever find him? ….before he died? Fireheart wondered why he was here and why he was being treated so kindly. The stories he'd heard of Shadowclan didn't say anything about random kidnappings and hospitality! Before he could think further on the situation, a small tom peeked through the entrance carrying what looked like a rat.

"Here. I thought you would like a rat better than a frog…you know, since you are Thunderclan and all." The apprentice muttered awkwardly.

"Thanks. Do you, by chance, know why I'm here?" Fireheart ventured.

"No. Only the senior warriors, Brokenstar, and Runningnose know." The apprentice whispered, backing away. Fireheart glanced down at the dead rat before him. It smelled strongly of human and trash. He just barely bit into it, chewing the meat slowly. Not much different than a mouse, except for appearances. The fiery warrior dug in greedily, licking the remnants from his muzzle when he finished. He settled down for the night, curling up in the tight space he'd been provided with.

That night, he dreamed of being with Spottedleaf again, just running through his beloved forest with her gliding faithfully by his side. They burst into a clearing full of fog. Fireheart whipped his head around to see if she was behind him, but the pretty she cat had disappeared in the darkness.

"Spottedleaf!" He cried desperately. He would not lose her again, he would not leave her. A muffled answer came from somewhere, sending Fireheart running around the clearing. He searched frantically, but couldn't see three rabbit hops in front of his eyes.

Fireheart woke with a start, blinking in the dim light. It had to be about dawn, for some Shadowclan cats were gathering. He rose as best he could, hunching in the tiny den. Scraps of moss clung to his fur while the hundreds of pine needles poked his sides. Fireheart slunk out of the den and shook the nuisances out of his fur. Only now did he notice the little brown tabby apprentice sitting beside the entrance.

"Hello…" The apprentice whispered.

"Hi there, I'm Fireheart."

"Brownpaw."

"Would you mind if I sat outside for awhile? I've been in that den since sunhigh yesterday and I'd like to stretch my legs a little." Fireheart asked. Brownpaw shrugged and turned away, watching the clearing bustle with activity. The fiery warrior settled down, sweeping his gaze over the rival clan. If he ever got away, he would try to remember as many of their secrets as he could for Bluestar. To think of his leader was painful, too painful. Was she ever going to send someone for him? Surely his intelligent would have put together the clues?

Fireheart watched the camp all day, listening, waiting. He watched Brokenstar take a small black and white tom into his den, then come out later with a thick mask over his expression. He watched a day's worth of patrols leave and enter the clearing. After awhile, Brownpaw was relieved by another apprentice, this time a gray tabby tom with a menacing glare. When at last he saw the sun become just a couple of rays in the sky, he stuffed his body back into the tiny hole.

The next morning, Fireheart was taken out of camp for some exercise, accompanied by four other cats. He thought about making a move on the one beside him then running as far as he could before getting caught, but then, the cat beside him was enormous Cinderfur, and the other side was quick Clawface. He'd never get away! They walked to a thin stream running nearby, stopping to drink some of the cool water before continuing on. The group turned around when they hit the border with Highstones. Back in the clearing, Cinderfur walked Fireheart back to his den, leaving him there while he went to find an apprentice. His guard was Littlepaw this time, an apprentice he knew fairly well. The tom sat where his denmates had, not even sparing a glance in Firehearts direction. He sighed and curled up a tail length away from the Littlepaw, trying to pass into the haze of sleep. Fireheart was awakened at sun down by a gray tom carrying a frog. The tom laid the prey down and stalked away, turning his nose up. Fireheart sniffed at the frog, pulling away with in disgust. He pushed the frog over to Littlepaw and clambered into the tight space that was provided for him.

His dreams were plagued with cries and darkness. Once, a raspy voice whispered something incoherent in Firehearts ear. Another time he found himself running through an endless forest, taunts and shouts attacking him from all around. There was no way to escape it except press on and find a way out. He struggled for what seemed like hours, finally stopping when a bright light shown through the great oaks, blinding him. He raced to what he thought was the end, but found himself staring at the wall of his prison once again. With a heavy sigh he hauled himself to his paws and trudged out into the dreary leafbare day. He had been stuck in Shadowclan for almost a moon; feeling the abandonment of his clanmates more so every day. Why didn't they fight to get him back? Had they forgotten? An endless stream of desperate questions ran through his boggy mind. Beside him, Brownpaw had assumed guard duty again. The apprentice tossed a rat (always Brownpaws choice when picking prey for him) to Fireheart.

"Eat up Fireheart; Brokenstar wants to see you in his den right away. I wouldn't keep him waiting if I were you." Brownpaw piped. Out of all the apprentices forced to play babysitter to Fireheart, Brownpaw was the nicest and the most fun to be around. The others didn't talk to Fireheart, let alone look at him.

Fireheart gulped down the meager bits of meat the dead rat had to offer, and then scrambled across the clearing to Brokenstars den. The leader sat with Blackfoot between two enormous roots. The cats were almost concealed by the tree, except for the tips of their ears. When Fireheart came into view, Brokenstar rose and walked out of camp, Blackfoot following. He bounded after them, wondering what was going on. Fireheart finally caught up to the Shadowclan cats in a small clearing, climbing up a large tree in the middle.

"Jump up farther Fireheart! This is private business and I will not have any cat eavesdropping!" Brokenstar growled from somewhere higher up in the tree. He sighed and leapt from branch to branch, reaching the near top. "Good, now sit down. You'll be excited to hear this." Once the three had found comfortable places in the thick cover, Brokenstar brought up his proposition.

"You will be coming to the gathering with us tonight." He began. The leader must have seen something change in Firehearts eyes because he started chuckling. "I'm not stupid! You will come, but you will be hidden and guarded by six of my strongest warriors. Don't think you will get away so easily, Fireheart."

"Then why bring me? Why risk losing me?" Fireheart growled.

"Because we have something we want you to hear!" Blackfoot answered. The fiery warrior wondered what was so important that Brokenstar would risk him escaping.

"Blackfoot, take him back to his den. I wish to stay in the forest a while longer." Brokenstar ordered. Blackfoot nodded and shoved Fireheart down the tree and together they trudged back to camp. Cinderfur was waiting outside the entrance, a hard look on his face. He didn't speak until Blackfoot grew impatient, only sparing Fireheart side glances.

"Well, what is it Cinderfur?" Blackfoot asked in an annoyed voice.

"I don't think we should be wasting our time playing guard for this Thunderclan mousebrain."

"Keep your fur on; you'll have your chance at revenge later." Firehearts eyes widened at the double meaning in his voice. What revenge could he have that didn't involve torture? He pushed past the two warriors and found his little bush. Privacy, peace, and quiet awaited him….at least for a little while. It seemed he had just fallen asleep when an enormous paw swiped across his back. Fireheart sprang up in shock to find Clawface staring at him with an evil smirk on his face. The cat turned away, motioning with his tail for Fireheart to follow. Outside the den stood Cinderfur, Stumpytail, a ginger she cat, a black and white cat, and a tabby queen. The glared at him but circled around the Thunderclan cat. Brokenstar and his other cats were waiting at the tunnel, itching to leave. There were ten in all, not including Firehearts bodyguards. He was surprised that the Shadowclan leader was leaving the camp so empty; only three warriors were left, plus the few queens in the nursery. They would not be able fend off an attack should Bluestar be willing to break the sacred truce to bring him home. The clan set off, holding Fireheart close to their heart. He was trapped in a sea of strangers and he would return to a river of blood when all was finished that night. The thought of Blackfoot's plans sent a shiver down Firehearts spine, freezing him in his tracks.

"Move it!" Clawface growled from behind him. Fireheart hurried on, trying desperately to keep them happy. The better they were feeling, the longer he lived. Finally the group reached the edge of the ravine leading down to Fourtrees. He had not been there since a moon before he got his warrior name. Scents fluttered around him, revealing the secrets of different clans. Shadowclan was last to arrive, naturally. Brokenstar nodded for Firehearts group to begin trailing around the ravine to enter on the other side. He was whisked away from the clan, only to be shoved into the clearing unceremoniously. The place he had landed in was empty for a couple of rabbit hops, broken by a bunch of Riverclan and Windclan elders. Shadowclan had chosen this spot wisely; there wasn't a single Thunderclan cat around. The others formed rank close to him, staring up at the Great Rock. Bluestar sat between Tallstar and Brokenstar, maneuvering her gaze about the clearing. He followed her eyes, spotting Graystripe and Spottedleaf sitting together. A shadow seemed to hover over them. Fireheart wanted to wail at the sight of their distress. He wanted to tell them it was alright, that he was alive and fine….if you could call being kidnapped fine. The gathering started with Bluestar speaking. She announced that the prey was running well in Thunderclan and that she had appointed two new warriors, Graystripe and Fireheart.

"Graystripe is with us tonight, but Fireheart has disappeared. My warriors followed his scent and around snakerocks, it mingled with Shadowclan scent. There was also a scrap of Firehearts fur, hinting that my newest warrior has been stolen." Yowls of outrage rose up from the gathered cats, the loudest clan being Thunderclan. Shadowclan glared up at Bluestar with such ferocity Fireheart knew that she knew she was on the right track. "What have you to say about this, Brokenstar?"

"I'm shocked that you would accuse me and my clan of such a horrible deed. Honestly, kidnapping a Thunderclan warrior? What use could I possibly have for a mousebrained tree dweller?" Brokenstar feigned surprise, though anyone could see that it was genuine. Movement on the other side of the clearing directed Firehearts eyes to Spottedleaf, who was now standing in outrage.

"Fireheart is no mousebrain! He would never just leave Thunderclan! He is loyal to his clan and the warrior code!" The pretty tortoiseshell yowled. Graystripe whispered in her ear and she sat down.

"Bluestar, I would thank you to keep you're warriors under control." Brokenstar growled. Bluestar looked like she was going to argue, but dipped her head instead. Fireheart sighed sadly. The situation was worse than he thought….Brokenstar was smart. "The prey is running well in Shadowclan as well. Our apprentices are training hard and becoming strong. All is peaceful besides the occasional trespassing of Thunderclan cats." The leader glanced pointedly at the blue she cat. Fireheart could see the blazing blue fire in her eyes as they bore into him. If she countered his accusation, then she would be admitting to trespassing, yet, if she didn't, then she would be admitting defeat.

Thankfully, Crookedstar interfered with their polite war. "If I may speak? The twolegs have left our river for leafbare, but the river has started to freeze over. I do have a new apprentice to name; Heavypaw!" He paused as the group yowled Heavypaws name. "I have one final thing to say before Tallstar gives his report. Our elder, Lillyheart has died from a poisonous snake bite." More yowls as Crookedstar stepped back to make room for Tallstar.

"Everything is well in Windclan. Our apprentices are training hard and the prey is running." Tallstar nodded and stepped back.

"Well, if that's all everyone has to say, then this gathering is finished!" Bluestar meowed. The clearing turned into a scene of chaos, and as Fireheart was caught up in the movement of his guards, he saw Brokenstar whisper something in Bluestars ear. His leader stared in shock as Brokenstar leapt off of the Great Rock and joined his warriors. That was the last that he saw of Thunderclan. The warriors ran through the pine forest stopping only when they had all burst through the entrance tunnel to the camp. All was quiet except for the light snores of the sleeping clanmates. Littlepaw was dispatched to watch Firehearts den while the others went to their own nests. Fireheart lay down in the thinly lined bed of moss and fell asleep thinking of Spottedleafs defense and the sight of his best friends.

The next morning, Fireheart was sent outside with three other warriors he didn't know. They made him run all day, only letting him stop to catch his breath three times. He was exhausted when the group returned to the camp. Something was different about the appearance. Brokenstar sat on a limb of the dead tree, smirking down at him. Shadowclan lined the clearing, only their eyes glowing in the growing darkness. A grey tabby that had run with him kicked his paws out from under him, sending him head first onto the soggy soil.

"Are you ready for your first fight little kittypet?" Blackfoot taunted. Fireheart struggled to get to his feet. So this was the revenge they had planned. He should have known he wouldn't be able to be kidnapped in peace. Someone caught his scruff and pulled him down again, slashing through his orange fur.

"You don't belong here kittypet! We'll send you home to your twolegs, don't you worry." Cinderfur growled. Blackfoot sprang on Fireheart, gripping him by his tail.

"Want a ride Fireheart?" Blackfoot snickered. He yanked him back, grinning wildly when Fireheart yowled in pain.

"Please….please don't." He begged.

"Oh look, he's begging. You big soft kittypet!" Cinderfur mocked. He slashed out again, this time splitting Firehearts ear.

"Enough! Brokenstar, you can't be able to allow this can you?" A small tom growled. He rushed over to where Fireheart lay and pushed past Cinderfur and Blackfoot.

"Oh Runningnose, you are as bad as our little captive here! I was only going to let them have some fun. They know they can't kill him." Brokenstar replied, slipping down the tree and walking over to the assembled cats. "Ok, ok, the clan is dismissed, get some rest. Runningnose, you can patch up Fireheart in your den. In fact, let him stay there instead of his current den!" Runningnose hauled Fireheart to his paws and helped him across the clearing to a bunch of boulders.

"Go on, inside." Runningnose gently nudged him into the gap in the boulders then followed. "Ok, lie down here. That's it. Let me just go get you some herbs."

"Thanks….if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" He meowed, gazing up at the strangely kind Shadowclan cat.

"Not at all! I'm the Shadowclan medicine cat, Runningnose. I'm the reason you're here, Fireheart. The reason you're alive as well. When Brokenstar heard about my dream, he was all for raiding Thunderclan and killing you then and there. I told him it was better to just bring you here and watch you until the prophecy was over. Of course that would have worked if you weren't so special to Bluestar!" Runningnose explained as he fixed up his wounds. Fireheart got a headache just listening to him! What prophecy? What dream?

"Um…could you elaborate on that?"

"I had a dream from Starclan, a glimpse of the future actually, of you, the leader of Thunderclan, killing Brokenstar. The next day, I was looking for herbs with one of our warriors when her tortoiseshell pelt caught on fire! Only I could see it though, and when I asked her if she felt anything hot, she said no. It was then that the prophecy, a spotted fire will run through the forest, began. Immediately, I knew that it was you that Starclan was warning me about. But who is your spotted?" The medicine cat mused. Fireheart thought about Spottedleaf and wondered what Brokenstar would do if he realized she was his partner in the prophecy. He decided to keep that to himself. When Runningnose finished, he left him to go attend to Blackfoot and Cinderfur, even thought they had made it out unscathed.

"Oh Spottedleaf…if only you were here…" Fireheart whispered as he gazed across the clearing to his old den.


	3. Chapter 3

"Get up!" Blackfoot growled in his ear. Fireheart stumbled blindly to his paws and pushed out of the makeshift den. Familiar pelts flashed all around him, accompanied by yowls and claws. Blackfoot pushed him though the wall and out into the pine forest. Realization hit him as soon as he was being herded away from the fight. His clanmates had finally come for him! He was saved! But they didn't know he had been moved….he had to get away and join the fight! Fireheart rounded on Blackfoot and swiped his paw across the warriors face, drawing blood to stain his white fur. Blackfoot hissed, backing up. Suddenly, Fireheart was on the forest floor, teeth ripping into his neck. He was dizzy with pain….too much to handle. How had he thought he could win against a seasoned warrior like Blackfoot? He was barely one himself. Fireheart felt blood running down his front paw, adrenaline whizzing through his mind. He struggled to free himself but it was no use.

"Blackfoot! Enough! You're killing him, remember Brokenstars orders?" A voice yowled. The teeth let go, only to be replaced by soft paws. "Quick, I need cobwebs. See if you can get back into my store. I'll go ahead and take him to the Burnt Sycamore." His savior nudged him gently to his paws. "Alright Fireheart, up you go. It's not that far until you can lie down again. You're very mousebrained to attack a deputy like Blackfoot. Ah, well, if I was held captive and I had no idea why, I would probably do the same thing." The cat grunted as they trudged through the forest. Finally, they reached a smoldered tree. Fireheart slouched against the trunk and shook his head.

"Thanks Runningnose. Now what?"

"Well, we can't give you back to Bluestar until one of three things happen; you die, she dies and Redtail becomes leader, or Brokenstar dies. Someone has to die for you to be free again, Fireheart. Do you really want it to be your beloved leader?" Runningnose replied.

"I wouldn't care either way, as long as I don't have to play babysitter." Blackfoot growled. He stepped into the dim light of the moon, a wad of cobwebs wrapped carefully around his left paw. "Thunderclan has been settled. Their party is being returned to the border as we speak. Brokenstar is really sticking his neck out for you Fireheart, I wouldn't push it."

"Let me go, I know I'm not going to be leader! Brokenstar will be dead before Redtail breathes his last..."

"Ah, but we can't take the risk of Redtail dying in battle. Bluestar might favor you enough to make you his successor." Runningnose protested. Fireheart could here paws crashing through the trees as he finished. He poked his head around Blackfoot just in time to see a group of Thunderclan cats limp past them. Runningnose nodded to the four warriors escorting them. Fireheart tried to make out the color of the pelts rushing by, but he could only see the bright white fur of his elderly clanmate, Whitestorm. The warrior wasn't paying attention to his surroundings; he was helping another cat, who looked very much like Mousefur, but he wasn't sure, limp away. He had just one chance, and if he failed, Fireheart knew he would be in severe trouble. Fireheart leaped over Blackfoot, narrowly making it out by pressing his front paws on the great warriors head, and raced to his clanmates.

"Whitestorm!" He cried just as the mob of Shadowclan cats attacked him. He disappeared in a heap of fur. Fireheart fought for his freedom, only thinking of the death of his kidnappers. The rage of battle flowed through him, turning his blood cold. He clawed his way out, inhaling the fresh air of the chilly night. Thunderclan had been badly hurt in their rescue attack; he could not expect help from them. Fireheart bounded over the writhing bodies and backed into his clanmates group. He watched the cats for awhile before turning away.

"Fireheart…." Runningnose called. The fiery warrior swung his head back to look at the medicine cat. Runningnose's eyes were frightened and sad. "I know now that my ancestors were right. You are the one that will break the unbreakable. Be warned young warrior; Brokenstar will not stop at this. He won't let you live as long as he does." Fireheart nodded and ran to catch up with his stumbling friends. His mind was reeling. Him, special? And what about the prophecy…Spottedleaf was in danger now. There was chance that Runningnose and his leader would be looking out for a possible assistant to his 'crime'. How long would it take them to put two and two together? No one spoke as the group traveled from Shadowclan territory, not even in their own forest was a word uttered. Finally, when the cats reached the entrance to camp, Whitestorm stopped and motioned for Fireheart to go first. Reluctantly, the warrior slipped through the thorn barrier.

"Fireheart!" Someone cried. So the alarm had been rang. The whole clan came pushing and shoving to catch a glimpse of their newest, and missing, warrior. He kept his eyes to the barren ground and padded to the middle of the clearing. Fireheart raised his head just in time to see a solemn Bluestar step out of her den and walk over to him.

"Silence." She hissed, her frosty eyes gazing around the camp. "Let Fireheart speak. We must know why this happened." His leader sat back and nodded for him to start talking.

"Er…well…I was hunting with Spottedleaf and Graystripe about sunhigh. We decided to split up to cover more territory and get more prey….it seemed the best thing to do at the time. I went by snakerocks first, just in case there were any mice or voles. I caught a vole….but when I was about to move on, four Shadowclan cats kidnapped me and took me to their camp. I was treated fairly well, considering I was there against my will."

"They gave me a makeshift den and some prey and left me alone. I was taken out of camp sometimes, for exercise purposes. Oh, and I was used for battle practice. Brokenstar did take me to the gathering, under heavy security I might add, there was no way I would be able to make a move there..."Fireheart decided to skip over the part about him and Spottedleaf. "You attacked the camp after that, and probably would have found me if they hadn't taken me out of the clearing. Runningnose, Blackfoot, and I walked somewhere…it was kind of far. Then we spotted Shadowclan cats escorting Whitestorm and his patrol home…I saw my perfect chance to make a run for it, so I went." He glanced around, trying to find the white warrior, but couldn't. He must have gone to Ravenwings den with the others.

"Hm….that doesn't explain their motives. I will think about what to do next. Redtail, would you join me?" Bluestar mused. Fireheart wanted to tell her the other, more important and personal, points to the story. The clan dispersed, revealing his best friends. Spottedleaf and Graystripe ran up to him and pressed their pelts to his.

"Fireheart! We waited forever, but you never met up with us, so we tried to trace your scent but couldn't find anything until we reached snakerocks. Graystripe spotted a piece of your fur, plus the whole place reeked or Shadowclan. After that we went to Bluestar and she sent a party after you. They came back later, reporting that Shadowclan had met them and wouldn't allow them to cross the border. We tried several times, but every time it was the same." Spottedleaf meowed.

"I'm sorry guys…I have to talk to Bluestar. Maybe we can talk later?" Fireheart turned and ran after his leader. "Um…Bluestar…could I talk to you?"

"Sure Fireheart, come in." The blue/gray she cat padded into her den, followed by Redtail and Fireheart. She curled up in her nest, tucking her paws under her chest, and waited while they sat down themselves. "Ok, what is it you need to tell me?" Bluestar asked.

"I got a chance to speak with Runningnose, to ask him why I was taken from Thunderclan. He…er…he told me about a dream he had, and a prophecy." So he told her everything Runningnose had told him, and his suspicions that Spottedleaf was the 'spotted' in the prophecy. Redtail and Bluestar listened intently, keeping quiet after he finished.

"If Starclan has decreed that you will follow in our footsteps, then maybe it should be so. Bluestar, have you heard anything?" Redtail murmured.

"No…..but I believe Runningnose, and I believe Brokenstars fear. Fireheart, don't take this as a punishment, but I cannot let you go to another gathering. If Shadowclan were to try this again soon, I would not be able to spare strong and capable warriors to defend you. This attack on Shadowclan was fatal for my warriors. Mousefur looked as if she were about to faint when she walked into camp! Not to mention the gashes covering Willowpelts fur. Ravenwing will have his paws tangled for many weeks. Fireheart….talk to Spottedleaf. Tell her everything. Work this out with her and then, when the time comes, we will deal with you leading the clan. I'm not saying it will happen for sure…..you need to prove yourself first." Bluestar meowed.

"Yes Bluestar. I will."

"And Fireheart, I will only assign you to patrols on the Riverclan and Twoleg borders, as well as hunting away from the Shadowclan border. Bluestars right, we can't risk this happening again." Redtail added. Fireheart nodded and backed out of the den, straight into Tigerclaw.

"Be grateful we brought you back, kittypet." The great warrior growled. Fireheart hadn't seen him in the patrol that had brought him home, but now that he was close enough, he could see gashes and scratches running up and down his tabby coat. Not knowing what to say in response, Fireheart just stepped around Tigerclaw. His friends were sharing tongues by the nettle patch, waiting for him to return. Fireheart picked up a squirrel and sat down next to Spottedleaf.

"I missed you, Spottedleaf." He purred, laying his head on her side. Spottedleaf shook him off and turned her head away. Fireheart was hurt by her stiffness towards him.

"It's good to have you back Fireheart. What did you have to tell Bluestar?" Graystripe interrupted. Again, Fireheart spoke of Runningnose's dream and the prophecy that was wrapped around Spottedleaf and Firehearts lives. They didn't interrupt, only gasping at the right times and nodding when he told them about Bluestars orders.

"Wow….who would have thought you would go so far! Leader? Wow…Fireheart are you sure you're ready for that?" Graystripe whispered, shocked. The gray warrior stared at him for a few moments, probably imagining him in front of the clan.

"Well, not really, but it might not even happen. Redtail and Bluestar aren't even dead yet, Starclan forbid, and I might not even be chosen for deputy." Fireheart replied.

"Oh Fireheart, don't be so mousebrained! _Starclan_ wants you to be deputy. Bluestar _must _do what they ask!" Spottedleaf exclaimed. She sat up, shaking Fireheart off her back, and drew a paw over her ears. "You're just being modest. You might be new to the clan, but you have earned your name like everyone else here. Someday, you will get the chance to prove yourself to criticizers like Tigerclaw, Dustpelt and Longtail. You may be young and sort of inexperienced, but no one could have a better heart or more will to do what they think is right. That is what's going to get you deputyship, and that's what will make you a great leader someday!" They all knew she had won, so Fireheart dropped the subject. He retreated into the den, claiming the spot he had chosen so long ago.

That night he couldn't sleep. Although it was calming to be back in his beloved forest, surrounded by his clanmates, Fireheart was unnerved by the changes that had occurred in his absence. First of all, Spottedleaf had been much closer to him. Was it the distance that had broken their relationship, or something else? Also, Tigerclaws followers were acting much worse towards him than a moon ago. Disturbing memories of the stories involving Tigerclaw and his upbringing flashed across the painful thoughts of his dear Spottedleaf. Finally, the first rays of a gentle sunrise sprang out of the trees. Fireheart plunged tight entrance and found himself on the edge of a vibrantly lit clearing. The dawn patrol was just leaving. Dustpelt led Mousefur, Willowpelt, and Longtail out of camp and up the ravine. Fireheart considered asking to join them, but he wanted solitude under the trees. The fiery warrior set out on an early hunting mission hoping he could work up the courage to talk to Spottedleaf later.

He wasn't roaming for long when a small rustle in the bush a few tail lengths ahead of him rang in his ears. Fireheart dropped into his comfortable crouch and stalked forwards, pausing when he reached the bush. Out popped a scrawny mouse, just begging to be prey. Fireheart leapt on it and dispatched the poor creature with a single bite, giving thanks to Starclan for the life this mouse had given to the clan. Then he buried the dead mouse and continued on. The forest was quiet and peaceful; Fireheart would have loved to lie down and enjoy it, but he felt he needed to do something to be included in the clan again. He padded through the trees, scenting for anymore prey. He didn't notice that he was getting close to the Shadowclan border, or that he was about to intrude on the dawn patrol, however. Just as he reached the thunderpath, Dustpelt bounded over to him, his face a hard mask.

"Up so early Fireheart?" The gray tabby asked.

"I couldn't sleep last night, so I decided to go hunting." Fireheart tried to match Dustpelts straight tone, but failed. Instead, he sounded like a whimpering kit.

"It's ok Fireheart, just be careful." Mousefur interjected. The tension flared between Dustpelt and Fireheart, but the other members of the patrol forced the young warrior away. He watched as his clanmates disappeared again, wishing he had never seen Dustpelt. Though his spirits were down, he began hunting again.

He opened his senses to the forest, willing the scents of prey to come to him. Luck was his; a soft breeze brought in the trail of a vole. Fireheart sprang into action, racing to find his next prey. The wind changed course; a bad sign when hunting. He circled around, arriving behind the poor creature. Fireheart crouched, ready to pounce, but before he could, a tortoiseshell pelt blurred past him, claiming his vole for itself.

"Hey!" Fireheart hissed, outraged. The intruder turned to him, the stolen prey in her mouth. "Oh….Spottedleaf. Sorry, I...I thought you were another cat."

"It's ok; I just really wanted to bring something back today. The forest is so quiet this leafbare!" Spottedleaf replied, dropping her vole. "Do you want to join me? I could use some company."

He nodded, hoping his flying heart wasn't noticeable. Fireheart trotted after her, wondering whether or not to tell her his secret. They were quiet for awhile, focusing on the hunt. Finally Fireheart stopped and gazed at her fearfully.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She asked, alarmed by his expression.

"I thought about you the whole time I was in Shadowclan, you know. While they were beating me up, I hoped you would never be found so you would never have to go through what I had. I kept you from Runningnose because I was afraid he would tell Brokenstar. Oh Spottedleaf, what I'm trying to say is that I love you. Very much. And I missed you while we were in different territories." Fireheart blurted. He stood there, watching the mixture of emotions flow steadily across her face. Shock, confusion, regret, and then the hard mask that Dustpelt was wearing suddenly appeared on Spottedleafs face.

"You can't!" She screeched. "You can't, I'm your former mentor! Yes, we're in this insane prophecy, but that doesn't mean we have to be together! Fireheart, this just can't happen. Longtail was the one to comfort me when you were gone. I love him, Fireheart, not you."

With that, the pretty she cat bounded away, kicking up frozen dirt as she went. Fireheart dropped his head, hating the burning jealousy that had replaced the happiness only two seconds ago. There was nothing left but to find his mouse and go back to camp.

When Fireheart reached the ravine, he set the mouse down and scented for Spottedleaf. She was there….and so was Longtail. His heart beat faster, though he wished it wouldn't. Very slowly, Fireheart descended to the thorn tunnel. It didn't take long to find her; she was sitting by the nettle patch sharing _his_ vole with Longtail. He threw the small mouse on the pile and stalked into the warriors den to find Graystripe. The gray warrior wasn't sleeping anymore, the scent that clung to his nest told Fireheart that Graystripe had only just left. Instead of going out again to look for him, Fireheart decided to visit the nursery. He could already hear Ashkit, Brindlefaces son, squeaking even before he had pushed his head through the tiny entrance.

"Mind if I come in?"

"Sure Fireheart! Make yourself comfortable." Goldenflower purred. Her golden pelt was slightly round with kits. Fireheart squeezed into the warm den settling down beside Frostfur and her four kits, Brightkit, Cinderkit, Thornkit, and Brackenkit. Ashkit and Fernkit were play fighting in the middle of the den, watched by all of the mothers. When Fernkit was shoved too close to the other sleeping kits, Brindleface pulled her back into the nest and the siblings were gently scolded. Fireheart was painfully reminded of being used for battle training by Blackfoot and Cinderfur.

Speckletails eyes were slits, trained on him. Fireheart couldn't help but stare back at her, feeling more uneasy by the second. He had only been in the nursery a couple of times, just to clean the nests and give the she cats prey. He had never actually met them, only heard stories and whispers. Speckletail seemed nastier than the others, hardly the type to be a mother. He wondered why she was there.

"So, what brings you here today? The lost warrior would hardly spend his time gossiping with queens!" Frostfur murmured. She twisted slightly to face him, waiting for an answer.

"Well, I just got back from an early morning hunting mission, and I thought I would check to see if you needed anything before I went out again."

"How considerate Fireheart! I think I'm ok for now, how about you Goldenflower?" Brindleface replied. She turned her amber eyes to the golden she cat.

"Oh no, I'm fine. Would you like to come back later Fireheart? Then you can give us whatever you want!"

Fireheart nodded and rose to leave.

"Fireheart, don't give up on Spottedleaf. She will see the light sooner or later." Speckletail muttered, laying her head down again. She acted as if replying to unspoken thoughts was normal.

"I-I don't remember saying anything about that…..how did you…" But the old she cat was fast asleep, snoring softly. A confused Fireheart shook his head and left the nursery, his eyes drifting to where Spottedleaf and Longtail were now sharing tongues. A thorn slashed through his heart as he forced himself to walk away. She was happy and that was all that mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

He was running through a forest, dark and cold. It was like his other dreams, except there was no end this time. A familiar voice whispered in his ear,

"This is what the forest will become if you don't fulfill your destiny, Fireheart."

He was surrounded by whispers saying "fulfill…..fulfill your destiny". Fireheart cried out that he couldn't do anything without Spottedleaf. She was his partner, but she had betrayed him in the worst way possible. No answers came…he was alone. Alone to run into eternity. Fireheart tried desperately to stop and think, but he couldn't. His paws weren't his to control.

"Fireheart! Fireheart, wake up. Waaake upppp Fireheart!" The mysterious voice whined, slowly turning into the familiar meow of Runningwind.

"Grrrar!" Fireheart mumbled sleepily, jumping out of his nest. "What's wrong? Is Shadowclan back?"

"No, you were making enough noise to wake them up though! Try bringing the talking down alittle, some of us are trying to get some sleep." The senior warrior growled, turning over to face the other side. Fireheart glanced around, hoping no one had noticed. Next to him, Graystripe fidgeted slightly in his sleep. Spottedleaf was curled up closer to the center next to Longtail and Tigerclaw. Fireheart sighed and laid his head down again. It was dangerous to allow himself to sleep again, in case Starclan decided he had not gotten the message the first time. He lay awake for the rest of the night, pondering. He wondered if Smudge had found a new friend, if his old twolegs had gotten a replacement kittypet. It seemed weird thinking about his past, like a dream in the middle of a perfect life.

He soon fell under, soothed by the songs of night birds and crickets. Fireheart didn't have the same nightmare, just a peaceful darkness to gaze at. It wasn't until the bright rays of the sun shone radiantly through the warriors den walls that Fireheart lifted his drowsy head and sat up. The clumps of moss that still stuck to his fur fell off as he squeezed through the opening. Outside the den, the clearing was bathed in golden sunlight. Dustpelt and Longtail sat in the middle of camp, soaking up the precious sun while sharing a bony pigeon. It must have been the last in the forest since all of the birds had gone. Halftail, One-eye, Dappletail, Patchpelt, and Smallear were sharing stories by their den while Bluestar pushed her way out of the nursery. It was a regular day, except for the alien hole in his heart. Redtail strolled into the clearing, towing a big ball of moss in his powerful jaws. Graystripe followed along with Mousefur, who brought up the rear. They split up; Graystripe going into the warriors den, Redtail to the Elders den, and Mousefur into the nursery. Fireheart watched proudly before slipping out of camp and into the dead forest. Spring was near though, any cat could tell. The snow had thinned to a single layer of ice, the trees were beginning to grow leaves and flowers, and the streams running through the territory had begun to whisper about the places they had been. It was truly beautiful to witness, and Fireheart would have stopped, but he had hunting to do.

Fireheart searched for what seemed like hours. When at last he scented a squirrel, Fireheart dropped into the familiar crouch and stalked across the soft leafy floor. The squirrel was scrabbling under a tree, frantically rummaging for food. He purred quietly in amusement at the poor creatures horrible planning. He waited for his prey to move closer, and then dove to catch it. The squirrel was in a pitiable condition; tiny and gaunt, but it was prey nonetheless and the clan needed everything they could get. Fireheart kicked dirt over the dead animal and walked on, hoping to find something else before he returned to camp. The flame colored warrior made his way across the territory, ending up by Treecut place. Nothing. Discouraged, Fireheart retraced his steps back to his squirrel and trotted back to camp. The early patrols had returned, taking their share of the meager supply of prey. Fireheart deposited his squirrel and glanced around for Redtail. The deputy was sitting beside Brindleface, watching their kits play in the brown, beaten grass. He didn't want to disturb the happy family, so Fireheart turned away and sought out Graystripe. His old friend was about to leave with the evening patrol, looking worried and anxious.

Confused, Fireheart darted over to him. "Graystripe! Mind if I join your patrol? I didn't really want to bother Redtail…"

"Uh….what? Oh, yeah, sure Fireheart." At Graystripes acceptance, Fireheart took his place between Lionheart and Tigerclaw.

"Fireheart, don't you have something better to do than join patrols you don't belong in?" Tigerclaw snorted.

"Well Tigerclaw, I was out hunting all morning, I wanted to get a patrol in before the end of the day. Certainly you wouldn't object to me serving the clan?" Out of the corner of his eye, Fireheart could see Graystripes mouth twitch up. The massive tabby growled, spinning around and stalked off, leaving the other members of the patrol to follow.

A few weeks later, it was a Gathering. Fireheart watched as the chosen cats; Redtail, Lionheart, Tigerclaw, Spottedleaf, Graystripe, Dappletail, and Smallear, took off behind Bluestar. A pang of loneliness stabbed his heart when he settled down in his nest. He rarely missed a gathering since his apprenticeship, but now that seemed to have disappeared with the winter air. He wanted to know what Brokenstar would say to Bluestar, and if the badger spoken of by Tallstar in the last gathering had lumbered back into clan territory. But Fireheart felt content knowing that Longtail was home too, and Spottedleaf would spend her evening without him.

The buzz of astonished voices woke Fireheart. Pushing his way into the clearing, he could see the whole clan surrounded the highrock.

"Brokenstar has demanded a private meeting tonight at Moonhigh. Redtail, Ravenwing, I would like you to come with me to Fourtrees. Whitestorm, would you pull together a small patrol to follow in case this is a trap?" Bluestar announced gravely. Whispers erupted amongst the listeners, turning into full protests.

"But what if it is a trap?"

"What about the rest of us? What if he plans to invade camp?"

Bluestar jumped down from her perch and gazed at her clan with her ice blue eyes. "I will discuss this with the senior warriors and Ravenwing; everyone else will return to their dens and get some well earned sleep!" As Fireheart turned to find Graystripe, he heard Bluestar come up behind him. "Not you Fireheart, I am afraid this matter is about you and Spottedleaf." She led him to her den under Highrock, where Tigerclaw, Runningwind, Whitestorm, Mousefur, Ravenwing, Lionheart,Redtail, and Spottedleaf sat waiting. Fireheart stayed by the opening, feeling like he didn't belong. His leader began by telling the others about the prophecy, and Runningnose's story. There were no gasps or interruptions this time, just the same silence that followed when Fireheart told Bluestar and Redtail.

"We should certainly meet him. He may want to make a deal." Whitestorm's meow rang loudly after the stillness.

Bluestar dipped her head, "Have you chosen who the backup group will be?"

"Yes, I'm going to take Darkstripe, Willowpelt, Dustpelt, Mousefur-"

"Uh, Whitestorm…Mousefur might not be the best choice right now. She's still recovering from the last battle with Shadowclan." Ravenwing interrupted.

Mousefur shook her head. "I'm fine, Ravenwing! I will go with you Whitestorm."

Whitestorm nodded and continued; "I'll also take Graystripe and Longtail." Spottedleafs head drooped when her mates name was spoken in the list.

"Good, then Tigerclaw can take Lionheart, and Runningwind around Fourtrees and parallel to the Thunderpath to scout out any invading patrols. Brokenstar is very intelligent, don't underestimate him. Now, I would like to speak to my party before we go, so eat, rest, and be ready to go at sundown." It was a clear dismissal, so the senior warriors rose to leave. Fireheart backed out to make room for them, careful not to make eye contact. "Spottedleaf, Fireheart, stay."

The two sat down on opposite sides of her den, staring at Bluestar as if the other didn't exist. If there had been any doubt that the conversation between them had been forgotten, it was gone now. Noticing their actions, Bluestar couldn't help but chuckle.

"You two used to be closer than a mother and her kits! Just because Spottedleaf found Longtail, doesn't mean you can't stay that way. You're two very special cats with something very special in store for your futures. Put aside your differences for the good of the clan. We'll need you soon and if you're quarreling over who gets who, well, who's going to save us then? Act like a leader Fireheart, because you are one. And Spottedleaf, you must realize that you can't do this by yourself, Starclan thinks it's necessary for there to be two. Don't push Fireheart away."

Fireheart lowered his head at the force of her gaze. "Yes Bluestar, We understand."

"Good, then on to more current matters. I don't want you anywhere near the meeting tonight. If I know Brokenstar, he won't be there to just talk. I can't risk him getting his bloodthirsty paws on both of you!" She finished.

Spottedleaf was on her paws in a heartbeat, alarm in her eyes. "But Bluestar, what if it does come to a fight? You'll need all the warriors you can get!"

"When I-"

"Silence!" Bluestar hissed. "I know exactly what Brokenstar is capable of. I don't need you two to tell me! You will stay in camp until the three parties return, do you hear me?"

Fireheart had never seen her this way. The contradiction of her burning eyes and her cold voice was daunting. He dipped his head and walked out of her den, not waiting for Spottedleaf. He decided to go to the Warriors den and try to sleep again. By now the early sun was rising, proclaiming that the day was beginning.

Just as he was about to step into the den, a soft voice spoke behind him, "Fireheart? Can we…go talk?" There was Spottedleaf, her beautiful face, twisted into that of a sad angel. Fireheart was tongue tied; only able to jerk his head in what he hoped was a nod. She led the way out of camp and up the ravine, lying down under a leafless tree. Fireheart sat beside her, staring at the dead bush ahead of him. Spottedleaf seemed to be thinking of how to start. She opened her mouth then closed it twice before anything came out.

"I'm sorry Fireheart…I care about you, but not the way you care about me. It wouldn't have worked anyway." She whispered.

"I know Spottedleaf, it's ok. Longtail loves you, I get it. My feelings will never change, I hope you know that, and I'll always be there for you if you'll have me." He turned to go, but leaves rustling brought his paws to a halt.

"I'm having kits." Spottedleaf meowed shakily. Fireheart spun around astounded. Now he knew what was so different about her; her slightly round stomach. "I'm having kits and when they are born, I want you to mentor one. You're brave, and smart, and very good in battle and I would be so proud to see my son or daughter grow up to be just like you." He didn't know what to say; train the kit of Longtail, supporter of his enemy, and Spottedleaf, his love? Could he take it? But then, he could be closer to Spottedleaf this way.

He sat down again, watching her golden amber eyes for a few precious moments. "Sure. But _you_ are going to tell Bluestar!"

"Thank you Fireheart!" She purred, flicking his ear with her tail. "Should we stay in camp tonight? Well, we should, but that doesn't mean we can't follow them…"

"Not a chance Spottedleaf, Bluestar will have a heavy guard waiting around Fourtrees, plus we'll have Smallear to answer to if he catches us sneaking out!"

"No mousebrain, I'm serious! I need to know what they're going to discuss!"

"But….weren't you at the gathering? And besides, you already know why Brokenstar called the meeting! He wants us, _us,_ and it won't do Bluestar any good for you to be found out."

"Yes, but he didn't announce his intentions to the whole forest! He must have spoken to Bluestar after the Gathering ended because last night was the first I or any of the clan had heard of it." Spottedleaf replied. Fireheart raised his head to catch a glimpse of the blue sky behind all of the clouds. It was going to pour soon, and when it did, the lush greens of the forest would later follow.

"I guess I didn't miss much at the Gathering then." Fireheart murmured.

"No, but we'll both miss so much more if we don't find a way to get to Fourtrees tonight!" The pretty she cat hissed.

He thought for a minute, trying to clear his whizzing head. "Alright. We'll come up with a plan after the parties leave."

"Agreed."

Just as they reached the ravine, the dawn patrol was breaking through the thorn tunnel. It was led by Darkstripe, Dustpelt and Lionheart following closely behind. Fireheart wanted to join them, but he thought it might be better to ask Redtail what he should do first. "So…..when are you going to tell Longtail?" He asked when they entered the camp.

Spottedleaf looked at him then answered, "When he gets home. I don't want him distracted tonight."

When it was time to leave, Bluestar called her warriors together. She led Redtail and Ravenwing out of camp, telling Whitestorm and Tigerclaw to wait until it was dark to leave camp. Fireheart sat next to Graystripe, shooting ideas on what would happen. Whitestorm left with his back up group a few minutes later, taking Graystripe with him. Tigerclaw followed shortly after, leaving Fireheart and Spottedleaf to sit under the stars with the queens and elders. They stayed where they were until the rest had gone back to their dens. Two pairs of glowing eyes locked in the shadows, then a couple of cats slunk through the thorn entrance.

"Now what?" Spottedleaf hissed.

"I'm thinking I'm thinking!" Fireheart whispered. If they loudly traipsed around their territory, they were bound to be noticed. He couldn't think of any other way to get to Fourtrees that wouldn't involve running into Tigerclaws patrol. "Ok, we cross the Thunderpath and stay beside it until we hit Fourtrees. Then we cross again and wait until the coast is clear to get in."

"Good plan, except, how do we deal with Shadowclan? Brokenstar is going to have his warriors crawling all over the place!"

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" Fireheart retorted.

"No…fine, we'll take our chances with Shadowclan. At least then we won't have to deal with Bluestar if we get caught."

So they set off like ravens in the night, unseen unheard. When they were close to the Thunderpath, Spottedleaf showed Fireheart how to roll on the wet, leafy forest floor to hide their scent. Not a single monster was running on the solid black river, a blessing from Starclan. Their trek through Shadowclan territory didn't last long; soon the cats reached the underground tunnel linking Thunderclan to Shadowclan. From there they had to deal with the hardest part; getting into Fourtrees. Getting as close as possible without being detected was the first step. Fireheart made sure the breeze was downwind before taking it to the next part. Right when he was about to run out from under a bush, Fireheart caught Lionhearts scent. He quickly backed up, making so much noise he thought for sure the great warrior would hear him. But Lionheart just walked by, trailed by Runningwind and Tigerclaw. With them gone, Fireheart knew he was safe to cross. He signaled to Spottedleaf and together they sprang out of the bush and behind one of the four big oak trees. Now Fireheart could hear everything the two leaders were arguing about. Ducking into the narrow space between a bush and the tree, he pricked his ears to listen.

"Starclan has foretold my death by two of your warriors, naturally I would do something to stop it! You wouldn't deny me my right to survival would you Bluestar?" Brokenstar meowed.

"Yes, but my warriors are being threatened in the process! It is my duty to protect them as it is for them to protect me and their clan. Starclan must have seen an action you take that leads to destruction, and tried to prevent it." Bluestar replied. Fireheart felt a sense of warmth rise up inside him at his leader's defensive words.

The Shadowclan cat paused for a moment, clearly she had won that argument. "Runningnose! What do you think on this matter?"

"Er…well…I uh think that the problem can be resolved peacefully. Bluestar agrees to make another cat leader should Redtail die in his deputyship, Redtail promises to make another cat his successor when he becomes leader, and Brokenstar will call off all attempts to get rid of Fireheart and his…..friend." Fireheart snapped his gaze away from the cats to stare at the tortoiseshell who mirrored his alarmed expression. What did Runningnose know about Spottedleaf? Had he seen her at a Gathering? Had he told Brokenstar?

Thankfully, Bluestar had spied this slip as well. "What friend are you thinking of?"

"The tortoiseshell." Runningnose replied bluntly.

"Do you mean Redtail?"

"No, the tortoiseshell queen with amber eyes. She looks very much like Redtail though." In his confusion, Fireheart hadn't noticed Runningnose had found his hiding place and was now watching them with such intensity it seemed to burn right through his fur. Blackfoot, who was sitting next to the medicine cat, followed his gaze to where Fireheart lay, his eyes growing wider and wider, an evil smirk replacing the tight line in his lips. Spottedleaf crouched lower inside the bush, trembling uncontrollably. Fireheart had heard enough, and he knew she had too, so he carefully helped her to her feet.

Getting out was harder than getting in, precisely because the wind was now blowing with them. They would not be able to scent a coming patrol. He had to go on hearing and sight alone. Making a mad dash for it, the two landed ungracefully in a patch of grass on the side of the Thunderpath. They traveled in silence, too shocked at what they'd done to speak a word about it. When at last Fireheart helped her into camp, Spottedleaf uttered one word; Fireheart…..


	5. Chapter 5

Fireheart stayed up all night with Spottedleaf, waiting for Bluestar to return to camp and explain. He hoped she didn't know they had heard, or that Runningnose had seen. When at last the three patrols entered camp, he left Spottedleaf. It wouldn't do any good to have Longtail feel suspicious of a new bond forming between them. Bluestar didn't summon anyone to her den; she just let Redtail assign patrols for the day.

"Fireheart, Dustpelt, and Mousefur, try hunting by the Riverclan border." Redtail called. The tired group assembled and left the camp. Traveling upstream to the river took a good portion of the morning, landing the hunting patrol halfway to Fourtrees, preyless, at sunhigh.

"Maybe the preys keeping to the shade?" Dustpelt suggested hopefully.

"There should be some out today...it's almost newleaf! Bluestar won't be happy about this. Let's head up to the Thunderpath then turn around. Maybe then we can do a better sweep of the territory." Mousefur replied. Fireheart thought about this, silently thanking Mousefur for her gifted hunting skills.

"Ok. Let's do it. But I want to be back by Sundown, I heard Brindlefaces kits are going to be apprenticed." Fireheart agreed. They set off again, keeping low with their ears pricked. Finally, Dustpelt motioned with his tail for the patrol to be quiet. He stalked forward, on the trail of a vole. A moment later, he sprang into the air, landing in a bush a few rabbit lengths away. Dustpelt popped out carrying the first piece of prey all day.

"Good hunting Dustpelt!" Mousefur purred proudly. The gray tom nodded his thanks, and deposited the vole on the ground, kicking dirt over it until he could come back later. This time Dustpelt led the way through the trees.

Fireheart sighed as he leapt from rock to rock, disappearing down the ravine after his patrol. Mousefur had ended the day by catching a small wood pigeon. He hadn't had a chance to catch anything on the way home. They made it just in time to hear Bluestar yowl the traditional summon. Mousefur and Dustpelt broke away to set their findings on the eager fresh kill pile while Fireheart found a spot next to Graystripe and Lionheart. Ravenwing slipped out of his den and settled down between Darkstripe and Goldenflower. Ashkit and Fernkit bounced out of the nursery, their shiny fur carefully groomed. Their mother, Brindleface followed proudly. Once the clan had congregated around the High Rock, Bluestar left from her perch and motioned for Ashkit and Fernkit to come forward.

"Thunderclan has gone without apprentices for too long, but now we have two kits that have reached the age of six moons! Ashkit, from now until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Ashpaw. Dustpelt, you haven't had an apprentice yet, you will be Ashpaws mentor. I hope you will pass on your bravery and intelligence to him." She waited as Dustpelt touched noses with his new apprentice and led him to a spot to sit down. "Fernkit, you shall be called Fernpaw until you earn your warrior name. Darkstripe, you did a fine job mentoring Dustpelt, and I hope Fernpaw will learn from your loyalty and spirit." Once again, she paused as mentor and apprentice touched noses and as they sat down beside Dustpelt and Ashpaw.

"Ashpaw! Fernpaw! Ashpaw! Fernpaw!" Everyone cheered.

Bluestar waited for the yowls to die down before announcing, "I would like to talk to Redtail, Ravenwing, Fireheart, and Spottedleaf now." She turned the full power of her blue eyes on Fireheart, who suddenly felt small. Was she finally going to talk about the meeting? He gathered with the others, waiting for Bluestar to tell them to go to her den. Surprisingly, she walked out of camp. In the ravine, she stopped and turned to them. "It is what I feared. Shadowclan knows Spottedleaf. Brokenstar has demanded the murder of both of you. He said any threat to Shadowclan means war. I refused, obviously, to kill my own warriors. But now the clan is in danger. Therefore...I'm sending you to live with a clan alliance for a while. " She meowed sadly.

"What? But...Bluestar! What if Brokenstar finds out?" Spottedleaf cried.

"He won't. Only the five present will know what really happened. I will tell Brokenstar what he needs to know, and only that." Bluestar replied, her blue eyes staring straight ahead as if she were seeing something no one else could.

"But what will you tell the clan?" Fireheart asked calmly. He knew this is what had to happen, and he kind of wanted it, if it meant the safety of his clan.

His leader deliberated that for a while, then answered, "They will know a little bit more than Brokenstar." Quiet followed, seeming to fill the whole ravine. Fireheart hoped that a patrol wouldn't come out of camp anytime soon. "You must leave before the next gathering. Redtail and I will escort you when the time comes."

"May I be so bold as to argue that Spottedleaf should be in the nursery at this point. How will she safely have her kits in hiding?" Ravenwing ventured._ Well, Spottedleaf does look big..._ Fireheart thought. This was a problem, considering she might only have Fireheart to help her when the time came.

"Absolutely Ravenwing! Yes, she should be resting up, but the gathering is a couple of weeks away, maybe it will happen before then." Bluestar replied. "OK, we still have tasks to carry out and a clan to take care of! Spottedleaf go to the nursery and get comfortable,I don't want to see you walking around until you have kits with you!" That was a clear dismissal, so the five cats entered the clearing again and continued on with the day.

"Dustpelt and Darkstripe, I want you to take your apprentices to the Training Hollow. " Redtail called to the two warriors. They nodded and went to the apprentices den to fetch the young cats. "Graystripe, take three others and patrol as far as Fourtrees on the Riverclan Border. I don't want them thinking we're slacking off on enforcement." Graystripe padded over to Fireheart, the look of adventure about him. He always loved patrolling, even if it was an ordinary thing.

"Will you come with me?" Graystripe asked.

"Sure, and we can bring Longtail and Willowpelt!" Fireheart replied, shifting his gaze to the brown warrior who was just leaving the nursery.

Graystripe let out a soft purr. "Good idea. Hey, Longtail, join our patrol?" The tom nodded, trotting over to where they stood. "Great, now we only need Willowpelt! Has anyone seen her today?"

"I have, she was on the dawn patrol. Do you want me to wake her up?" Longtail meowed.

"Sure, but hurry." A few minutes later, Longtail returned with a groggy Willowpelt. "Ok, let's go." Graystripe said, taking off through the thorn tunnel and up the ravine. Fireheart winced as the wall poked his side. They trekked across the forest, slowing when they could hear the babble of the river.

"I'll go ahead and mark the borders again. Do you wanna catch up with me at Fourtrees?" Willowpelt suggested.

"Ok, we'll meet you there." Fireheart acknowledged. He fell into step between Graystripe and Longtail, quietly listening to the words of the trees. It had been a week and a half since Bluestar had ordered them out, and Fireheart was getting even more anxious as Spottedleaf grew. Would she be able to show her kits the clan before they had to leave? His train of thoughts were disrupted by Longtail clearing his throat.

"I...um...Spottedleaf told me everything about you and...her. Is it true that you will have to leave the clan soon?"

"Yes, but how soon we have no idea."

"Well, the gathering is in four days." Graystripe put in. He had been silently listening in, knowing everything that was happening.

"But you can't leave until Spottedleaf has her kits!" Longtail yowled, voicing Fireheart's worries.

"Hopefully she'll have Ravenwing around. If not, I know Bluestar will put us in capable hands." They walked in silence for a few minutes, until they reached Willowpelt, who was standing patiently at the very edge of their territory.

"Ready to go back?" The senior warrior asked.

"Sure, but can we hunt on the way? I haven't eaten today." Longtail responded. His belly growled in agreement. Willowpelt purred a yes, taking the lead this time. As Fireheart raced past the trees in his territory, he forgot all of the problems threatening to invade his thoughts.

The next few days went by too fast. Spottedleaf never had her kits, though she was becoming huge. Ravenwing asked for Fireheart the day after his conversation with Longtail.

"Hello Fireheart. You're not in trouble, I just thought I would teach you how to take care of Spottedleaf when she is kitting." Ravenwing told him calmly.

"Oh. ok. What if I can't find the right herbs?" Fireheart asked, wondering again where they were going.

" I'll give them to you before you leave. Just make sure you come to me beforehand." Fireheart nodded, sitting in front of the young medicine cat. **Quick not from Author: Please don't make me go through this. I don't want to explain medicine catty stuff...Skipping ahead an hour!**

After meeting with Ravenwing, Fireheart went to visit the Spottedleaf in the nursery to tell her about it.

"Hello Spottedleaf, hows it going?" The fiery warrior greeted her.

"I'm so tired Fireheart! I miss being a warrior..." She gasped. Spottedleaf was absolutely enormous. Her stomach was a mound of fur, taking up most of the space in her nest.

"You'll be out soon, don't worry." He replied sadly. She seemed to hear the double meaning in his words, grimacing slightly.

"I don't think I can leave...How can I run fast while dragging these kits with me?" Spottedleaf huffed, although he could tell she complained lovingly.

"I just wanted to tell you that the gathering is the day after tomorrow and that I will help you when you have your kits. Ravenwing just showed me the herbs you'll need, but I don't think I can help you any more than that."

"That's ok Fireheart, I couldn't possibly expect you to learn everything about being a medicine cat in two days! You'll do your best and I'll be proud." Her eyes clouded like she was remembering something. "Oh, and Fireheart...I told Longtail everything. I had to, I couldn't live with him knowing the fake story! I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, we talked yesterday. He just wanted to know when we were leaving. I told him I didn't know, and that was that!" Fireheart sighed. He pressed his nose to her swollen belly and left the den.

The moon shone down on a patrol of seven cats crossing Thunderclan territory in utter silence. From a tree, young apprentice Fernpaw and her mentor Darkstripe watched the invaders come.

"Quickly Fernpaw, run back to camp and alert Bluestar. Go!" Darkstripe hissed. He watched her race off, then turned his gaze back on the patrol with a cold stare.

"Intruders! Intruders! Bluestar help!" Fernpaw screeched as she came bounding into camp. At once, warriors came pouring out of their den, surrounding her.

"What?"

"Where?"

"Shadowclan or Riverclan?"

Bluestar appeared before her, pushing through the crowd. "Quiet! We don't have time for questions! Tigerclaw, take a patrol of warriors and go meet them. No fighting, do you hear me? I want to know why they came."

"Yes Bluestar. Longtail, Dustpelt, Redtail Mousefur, Runningwind, Whitestorm, Lionheart, Ashpaw, Fireheart and Willowpelt." The great warrior called. As the warriors assembled, Bluestar jerked her head up.

"No Tigerclaw. I'll need some warriors here in case of a double attack. Redtail and Fireheart you stay, and Ashpaw you too. Fernpaw, show them where the invaders are. I assume Darkstripe is somewhere near them?"Fernpaw nodded, whipping around to take them to the Shadowclan patrol.

Fireheart glanced at Bluestar for a moment, wondering if he should stay with her or not. Ravenwings requested rang in his ears, prodding him in the direction of the Medicine Den. Once the patrol had left, Bluestar walked up to Fireheart, urgency in her shocking blue eyes. "Fireheart, get Spottedleaf. Redtail must take you now."

"But Bluestar, aren't you coming? And what if it really is an attack?"

"Then they will kill you and all of this will have been for nothing. I have to stay here in case they are to go back and tell Brokenstar what they saw. Wouldn't it look suspicious if Thunderclans leader was gone along with it's deputy? Redtail will get you there safely. Now, quickly,get Spottedleaf!" Fireheart dashed to the nursery, breaking through the barrier.

"Spottedleaf, we have to go!" He hissed, poking her with his paw. She stirred, barely lifting her head.

"But...wheres Longtail? I told him I would say goodbye..." She meowed sleepily.

"Longtails gone, he went to stop an invading Shadowclan patrol. We have to move, now!" Fireheart growled, grabbing her scruff and pulling her through the big hole he had made.

"Fireheart? What do you think you are you doing?" Goldenflower meowed sternly. "She is an expecting she cat, treat her with respect!"

"Not now Goldenflower, I'm busy." Fireheart replied through Spottedleafs fur. He set her down in the clearing, running to the medicine den to find Ravenwing. "Ravenwing? We have to go! Where are the herbs?" He called, pushing his head into the cleft in the rock where the black cat slept.

"Huh? Oh, oh!" Ravenwing popped out of his nest and picked up a bundle of herbs wrapped in a big leaf. "Here, I prepared this for you after you left this afternoon. Good luck Fireheart, and may Starclan be with you!" Fireheart grabbed the bundle in his jaws and raced back to the clearing to find Redtail ushering Spottedleaf through the thorn tunnel. He darted after them, flicking his tail goodbye to Bluestar.

"Starclan go with you Fireheart..." She meowed calmly as she sat down to wait for her warriors to return. Fireheart caught up to them while they tried to scramble up the ravine. He bounded up halfway, landing on a flat rock above Spottedleaf. Fireheart set down the herbs and picked her up by her scruff again. Then he put her on the stone and picked up his herbs.

"Come on Spottedleaf! They'll be here any minute!" He huffed, leaping to the next rock. Redtail was already at the top, waiting impatiently. This seemed to get her going. She stumbled up the muddy wall, dropping in a gasping heap next to Redtail. Fireheart smiled in satisfaction, running up the last few bounds then took off. He could hear faint sounds of paws running through the forest, probably the two patrols heading towards camp. Hopefully. Looking back, he could see Redtail trying to get Spottedleaf to go faster. She was already huffing and puffing, even though they had only been running for a couple of minutes. He slowed to let them catch up, purposefully falling behind so he could push her forward.

"Just a little bit farther Spottedleaf. We can make it." Redtail meowed loudly.

They reached Fourtrees without any problems. Fireheart was confused about where they were going. Wouldn't it make more sense to go to Twoleg Place?

"Ok, we can slow down, but we're going to through Windclans territory so be alert." Redtail announced. He led the way onto the moor, pausing to scent for any patrols. "Come on." They took off again, making sure Spottedleaf didn't falter in her step. Fireheart could see the edge of Windclan territory, marked by a long hedge. He silently rejoiced in the fact that they hadn't been spotted. But he was wrong, they were upwind, meaning that their scents rolled towards the Windclan camp.

"Halt!" A sinister voice growled behind them. Fireheart felt his fur stick up when he saw Tornear, Webfoot, and an apprentice glaring down at him.

"We're just passing through, Webfoot. Don't get your tail in a twist!" Redtail meowed flatly. He shouldered past Fireheart and Spottedleaf to stand in front.

"What could you possibly be doing at this time of day besides attacking us?" Webfoot hissed, stepping down from the hill he was perched on.

"Thunderclan business. We mean no harm, as long as you let us pass."

"Is there something wrong with Bluestar that we should report to Tallstar?" Tornear asked, following his clanmate.

"Bluestar is fine, thank you for your concern. Now, if you don't mind, I must go." The Windclan cats stepped back to let them through, watching as Redtail led Fireheart to the hedge. "That was close. If they had forced us to turn back, we would have had a serious problem. Let's get you to Barley's home so Spottedleaf can rest."

"Wait, who's Barley? Is he a kittypet?" Spottedleaf asked weakly.

"No, he is a loner, an acquaintance to Bluestar. She always stops to see him after she returns from the Moonstone. Barley lives in a barn on a Twoleg barn. It has plenty of mice running around and comfortable hay for nests. Although, you might need to find some moss or something for your nest, Spottedleaf. Now, you'll be far enough away from Shadowclan that they most likely won't find you. I don't think Brokenstar even knows Barley!" Redtail answered, ducking his shoulder to catch Spottedleaf before she stumbled. Fireheart thought about what it would be like living as a loner, with no clan or Warrior Code to bind him. It wasn't an appealing idea.

"A Thunderpath? Redtail, I can't do Thunderpaths..." Spottedleaf gasped when she saw the expanse of black before her.

"That's what you said when we were just starting, now look where we are! You need to trust that we'll get you through this, and also trust yourself. Ok?" Fireheart whispered as he watched for monsters coming.

"Alright Fireheart, I trust you." Spottedleaf murmured.

"Ok, on my command." Redtail ordered, stepping up to the Thunderpath. "Ready...go!" The group shot across the black surface, barely making it as an enormous red monster roared past. "Good job Spottedleaf, we're almost there."

After traveling across a couple of fields, Redtail stopped at a big Twoleg nest. A hole in the wall allowed moonlight to spill into the insides. A black and white tom poked his head through the opening, pulling it back in a moment later. Then he appeared behind them, scenting the air.

"Good to see you Redtail, how is Bluestar?" Barley greeted the deputy.

"Fine, thanks, I have an urgent request from her though." When Barley nodded, Redtail continued. "There's trouble in the forest; Shadowclan has threatened not only our clan, but these too specifically. She has asked me to take Fireheart, and Spottedleaf to you in hopes that you will let them stay until things are sorted out."

Barley thought this over, finally nodding. "Of course I will! I hope everything gets better soon, I'll take good care of them. And...you look like you might be expecting kits? My, I don't know how to take care of that though."

"I will help her, Barley. Our Medicine Cat showed me how." Fireheart put in. He dipped his head to the black and white cat, sliding closer to Spottedleaf.

"Well, that takes care of that. On behalf of Bluestar and the rest of Thunderclan, thank you Barley. I must go now, Starclan be with you all!" Redtail meowed, turning to leave.

"Wait! What will you tell the clan?" Fireheart called.

"Fireheart, don't come home until either I or one of the senior warriors come to get you. I will tell them you are dead." And with that, Fireheart's last link to Thunderclan was gone. He sighed, wondering how his clanmates were going to take the news, and returned to Spottedleaf.

"You must be hungry, come inside and hunt all the mice you want! I'll see if I can pull together a comfy nest for...Spottedleaf is it?" Barley huffed, heading towards the other side of the barn. Fireheart saw him go through another large crack in the walls, then followed him. Golden hay was everywhere, creating plenty of hiding places for prey. Fireheart immediately dropped into his hunters crouch, feeling his stomach tighten in anticipation of food. Gliding across the floor, he met his first mouse. One swift lung, quick bite, and it was his. Without hesitating, Fireheart went back to where Spottedleaf was settling down to sleep and gave her the mouse.

"There's more where that came from, so eat up!" He told her. When Fireheart had caught enough prey to keep all three of them full for the night, he sat down to eat beside Barley.

"Tell me about this problem of yours. What makes Shadowclan so interested in you two?" The old loner asked. So Fireheart started at the beginning, telling his new friend everything that had happened to him in the past two moons.


	6. Chapter 6

**Redtails POVishness!**

Starclan was with the deputy as he crossed Windclans moor. He didn't want to have to explain why he was alone coming home when he was accompanied by two others going up. As he reached his own territory, Redtail thought of how he was going to fake Fireheart's and Spottedleaf's deaths. Maybe if he rolled in mud he could pretend he fought Shadowclan with them and...no, that wouldn't work. He heard the steady sounds of the river flowing and this gave him an idea.

"Redtail! There you are! But...where are Fireheart and Spottedleaf?" Bluestar meowed when the soaked tortoiseshell walked into camp, gasping for breath.

"We ran into another Shadowclan patrol. It was as you feared Bluestar, they had split up. There were two many, so we retreated. But they wouldn't let us leave...Fireheart and Spottedleaf are dead. I saw them be murdered and then thrown into the gorge. I couldn't save them Bluestar...I would have died as well, and then no one would have known how bravely those two fought." It was a great lie, every cat listening believed him. Wails erupted from the crowd, and some furious growls.

"Shadowclan will pay!"

"Send a counter attack!"

Bluestar leapt on top of the Highrock, addressing her clan in a grave tone. "Enough! I will not invade Shadowclan's territory tonight. Especially when we should be holding vigil for our lost clanmates. Rest now, we hold vigil at sundown. I would like to talk to my senior warriors before they sleep though!" She led the way into her den, sitting on her mossy nest. Redtail sat beside her, watching Lionheart come in with Tigerclaw, Whitestorm, Runningwind, Darkstripe, and Mousefur following closely behind. "As you all know, they are not dead. Redtail succeeded in taking Spottedleaf and Fireheart to the loner, Barley's farm near the Moonstone. For how long...I have not decided yet..."

Whitestorm, being the wise cat he was, spoke first. "I think that they should stay until the prophecy comes into play."

"You're right, they aren't safe until it is over. Keep them out of Brokenstars claws until it's too late!" Mousefur meowed. There were similar murmurs around the circle.

"Then it is agreed! When Fireheart and Spottedleaf are needed, we will fetch them. But only then. If someone in our own clan, Starclan forbid, were to betray their clanmates and tell Brokenstar, there would be heavy consequences for them and the cat who told them."

Longtail sat unnoticed beside Bluestars den, listening to the whole conversation. When the group of cats left, he backed away. So Spottedleaf and Fireheart were alone far away...he growled at that thought.

**Fireheart's POVishness!**

"Alright, eat these herbs and try to get some sleep. I'll be right back." Fireheart murmured. He left Spottedleaf in her nest with her three newborn kits. He was exhausted from helping her all day and now he had to find Barley. When Spottedleaf had woken them both up with her screeches, Fireheart had sent Barley outside. He would have gone too, but then Spottedleaf would have been on her own. So, he ended up helping her through her kitting. When he stepped outside, he felt a wave of sadness pass because he hadn't seen the sun in over a day. It was pitch black, but that didn't stop him from finding Barley asleep on a rock.

"Barley! Barley!" Fireheart yowled, pawing at his friend. "Barley wake up, the kits are here."

"What? Really? Has she named them yet?" The loner asked while he stretched.

Fireheart shook his head. "She's sleeping now. I guess she'll think of names tomorrow." They walked back into the barn to find Spottedleaf awake but distressed.

"S-She never woke up...I tried everything..." The queen whispered, nudged the dead she kit one last time before turning away.

"I'll...bury her." Barley muttered awkwardly. Fireheart watched as he grabbed the little sandy colored kit and carried her outside.

"She didn't even have a chance to feel pain. Don't worry. You have two beautiful kits to take care of. Have you thought of names?" Fireheart meowed.

"Yes, this one is Larkkit," Spottedleaf purred. She pointed with her nose to the one that looked exactly like her. "and this one is Ivykit." She pointed to the last one who looked like Longtail.

"Larkkit and Ivykit." Fireheart repeated, laying down beside her.

Spottedleaf gazed at him for a few minutes before laying her head on her paws. "That was sweet of you, how you helped me. I couldn't have a better friend than you." Her breathing slowed and pretty soon Fireheart could hear soft snores. He tried to sleep too, but ended up waiting for Barley to return.

Weeks passed with no danger. Fireheart woke, hunted for himself and Spottedleaf, then shared stories with Barley while she slept. When Spottedleaf woke up, the two would spend their time talking and making up stories about what their clanmates were doing. It was noticeable that they were getting closer and closer with each day. All of them watched Ivykit and Larkkit grow at an amazing rate, and everyone felt the pride swell when they took their first steps. Soon, Ivykit and Larkkit were faster than a speeding rabbit; chasing mice around the barn and pouncing on one of the unsuspecting cats tails.

"Fireheart! You promised you'd take us outside today!" Larkkit whined, climbing over the fiery warriors back.

"Yeah Fireheart, you promised! Get uppp!" Ivykit squealed. She was playing with his tail again. Although he was dragged away from his hunting dream, Fireheart couldn't help but purr. He loved the two sister just as much as he loved their mother. He slowly got up, careful not to hurt the tiny kits.

"Is that alright with you Spottedleaf? I'll take great care of them." Fireheart asked.

"Sure, go ahead!" Spottedleaf replied. She watched as he took her kits out of the barn for the first time. Ivykit raced through the Barn door and rolled head first into a bush.

"Ivykit!" Fireheart yowled, running after her. He pulled her out of the bush and shook her. "You can't run off like that! What kind of apprentice will you be if you don't listen?"

"Whats an apprentice?" Larkkit asked, coming up behind them. Fireheart had forgotten they didn't know anything about the Clans.

He decided to tell the young sisters, and the best way to do that was to show them. "Come with me." Fireheart ordered walking along the top of the hill and sitting on the edge of a cliff. Ivykit and Larkkit sat down next to him and waited for his explanation. "There are cats, wild cats, that live in clans right down there." He pointed with his tail to the forest below them. "There's Windclan, small and quick. Shadowclan, who are fierce and strong. Riverclan,the clan that swims and eats fish. And lastly, Thunderclan, who are loyal and smart. Every clan is built upon its warriors and its apprentices, and most important of all, it leader. Do you know which clan you belong to?"

"Thunderclan!" Larkkit purred.

Ivykit thought for a moment before answering quite wrongly, "Riverclan."

Fireheart didn't know whether to worry or not. She hadn't heard of the clans till now, wouldn't she pick the wrong one? "No Ivykit, your sister is right. Your mother, you two, and I all belong to Thunderclan. We hunt in the great forest and live in a ravine. Our leader's name is Bluestar, our deputy is Redtail, and our medicine cat is Ravenwing. Your father, Longtail, is a warrior like myself. Our job is to protect the clan, which includes the elders and the queens, and train the future warriors."

"Apprentices!" Larkkit exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"Exactly." Fireheart purred. He went on, "When a cat in the clan has served for a great many years, they have the choice of retiring to the Elders Den. When a she cat is expecting kits, she must move into the Nursery. Sick cats sleep in the Medicine Den with Ravenwing so he can cure them and then they get to go back to their duties."

"Does every clan work this way?" Ivykit asked innocently.

"Yes, every clan runs like this. We all follow the Warrior Code." Fireheart answered.

Larkkit gasped as if what he had said was the most amazing thing ever. "What's the Warrior Code?"

"It is a code that defines the way a clan lives. Rules, laws, a way of life. You must memorize it before you become a warrior, and then follow it afterwards." Fireheart explained.

"Will you be my warrior trainer Fireheart?" Larkkit mewed.

Fireheart purred loudly. The little she kit was energetic and would be fun to train. "It's Bluestars decision, but I will try. She chooses mentors for the new apprentices."

"Fireheart, if we are a part of Thunderclan...why aren't we there now?" It was the question he had been hoping to avoid as long as possible, but considering they had just learned they were something different, it was a logical question.

"Well Ivykit, it's not safe for us to be home at the moment, but when it is, we'll get to go back and you can see what it's like to be in a clan!" He shifted his paws awkwardly against her questioning gaze. "Now, I think I've kept you away from your mother for too long. Go on back to the barn and get some sleep." Fireheart watched as they scampered back up the hill and into the barn, squealing to Spottedleaf about all they had learned.

"Don't worry. You told them all they need to know. When they're older, you can share the rest of the story with them." Barley meowed behind him in a gruff voice. Fireheart didn't move, he had smelled Barley even before the old loner had sat beside him.

"I know...but I can't help but feel that Ivykit isn't as enthusiastic as Larkkit..." Fireheart murmured, looking out at the moor.

Barley chuckled lightly. "Of course she isn't! Larkkit is the most enthusiastic kitten I've ever seen!" He got up and shook the grass off of his fur. "Come on, Spottedleaf will want company while those little tornadoes sleep. Plus, I've had enough outside air to last me a lifetime!" The old cat bustled up the hill and into the barn just like Larkkit and Ivykit had. Whatever Barley said, Fireheart still felt Ivykit was a foreboding presence in their lives.

"Mother! Fireheart is going to be my mentor when I get older!" He heard Larkkit reporting. Spottedleaf looked at him with wide eyes, not expecting for her to know about the clan life yet.

"Sorry Spottedleaf, I should have asked you before telling them." Fireheart apologized.

"No no no, it's fine!" She shook her head and nudged her kits closer.

The next morning, Spottedleaf woke up early and gently left her nest so she wouldn't bother her kits. Barley would take care of them, she had to talk to Fireheart. The flame colored tom was curled in his own nest a couple of fox lengths away. She poked him with her paw, afraid to make a sound. It took a few punches, but he finally jerked into wakefulness.

"Shh, follow me!" She whispered, leading the way outside and away from the barn. Fireheart followed confusedly, waiting for her to speak. They traveled into the fields, slowly putting paw in front of paw. "So...you really want to mentor Larkkit?"

"Absolutely! I promised didn't I? I think we'll be a great pair. Is that why we're here, because you know I would never lie."

"No, I know you wouldn't lie, Fireheart. I trust you with Larkkit and Ivykit!"

"Good, because you are my best friend." Fireheart purred. He gathered his surroundings and noticed they were too far from the barn. The tom steered her back towards their temporary him while waiting for a reply.

Spottedleaf took a deep breath to steady herself. "Well...maybe I think of you as more than that..." When Fireheart looked confused, she went on. "Not a brother, but as a...alright, I can't do this. Fireheart, I've fallen in love with you! You used to be just an apprentice to me, but now I see how you care for me, and my kits, and you are such a good friend to Barley, and even the little things like how you seem to glow whenever your near Larkkit and Ivykit. Or how your voice gets that tinge of pride and belonging whenever you talk about Thunderclan, as if you watched it grow and thrive from the beginning! Those things, those wonderful things, are amazing to me." She finished flopping onto the ground and rolling onto her back to watch him. Fireheart had paused, a difficult expression crossing his handsome features.

"But...what about you and Longtail? He's their father..." He glanced at the red den ahead of them where his favorite kits were sleeping.

"Longtail will understand, he's a good friend. Fireheart, I'm positive now that we're supposed to be together! If you don't hate me for not seeing this before..." Spottedleaf replied.

"Of course not! I could never hate you! I love you too Spottedleaf, and I want nothing more than for you to be happy." Fireheart purred louder than he ever had. He flicked Spottedleafs ear with his tail, pressing against her.

**Longtail's POVishness!**

The tom peered through the bushes, judging if it was safe to go find Spottedleaf. Just as he was about to pop out and storm into the two leg barn, Longtail saw his mate and Fireheart walk out of a large crack in the wood. Thinking better of his plan, he ducked farther into the bushes as they passed then quietly followed, listening intently to their conversation. Luckily, he was down wind, so it was easy to follow them.

When they reached a field and started turning back, Longtail hid in a copse of trees. But, he had no need because they had stopped. Curious, he prowled closer in the tall grass.

"...Alright, I can't do this. Fireheart, I've fallen in love with you! You used to be just an apprentice to me..." Longtail heard Spottedleaf meow. She loved Fireheart? But what about him? They had kits! Longtail was too angry to stay and confront her. He knew what he had to do. Not bothering to be quiet, Longtail raced down the hill and across more fields, ending up at the edge of the Thunderpath. He waited, then took off again, running across the Windclan moor only pausing when he reached Thunderclan territory. Longtail had to be sure that he wouldn't run into his clanmates before he got to Shadowclan territory. When all was clear, he trotted under his familiar trees. The quickest way across the Thunderpath was the underground tunnel which every cat in both Thunderclan and Shadowclan knew about. Longtail decided he would try that to shave off a couple of minutes from his time.

Now all he had to do was find their camp...


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! Now, I think there should only be two chapters after this, what do you think? Review! -Danielle**

Fireheart lay beside Spottedleaf, feeling very content with his world. He could stay in the barn forever if it meant never leaving her or her kits. Together, they watched Larkkit and Ivykit roll around on the hay covered floor. Barley was hunting in the back corner, making a lot of noise.

"Come on Dears, it's time to sleep!" Spottedleaf meowed through a great big yawn. Fireheart purred as the sisters came bounding across the barn. They slid into her nest and immediately curled up tightly. "Goodnight Ivykit and Larkkit. Sleep tight" He said, laying down in his own nest.

"Don't let Shadowclan bite!" They mewed back. Barley appeared in a stack of hay, his eyes wide.

"Shadowclan? Where?" The old loner asked frantically, obviously just playing. This made the two kits purr with pleasure and amusement. It grew silent in the rusty barn, as Barley ate his catches and went to sleep. Fireheart lay awake, though, too happy to be calm. He had found love, finally. He often glanced at the sleeping tortoiseshell heap that was Spottedleaf and would fall head over heals in love with her again. Sometime later, Fireheart dozed, dreaming of Thunderclan and kits. A loud caterwaul awoke him.

"Spottedleaf? Barley?" Barley was still in his nest, snoring away, and so were the kits, but Spottedleaf was gone. Fireheart rose from the floor and raced out of the entrance, running head long into a group of cats.

"Well look who it is! If it isn't our old captive." Blackfoot growled. He stood over the bloody body of Spottedleaf. Her pretty colored fur was mangled and torn, evidence of a short battle hung over the whole yard. Two other Shadowclan cats slunk out of the darkness, accompanied by Longtail. He looked pleased for some reason.

Fireheart was furious and heart broken. He made a move to take Spottedleaf but was attacked by Blackfoot. They wrestled on the ground for a couple of minutes until Fireheart came out on top.

"You had no right to take her life, you should have let her live!" Anger pulsed through him as he went for the killing bite.

"No Fireheart...don't." It was the weak whisper of Spottedleaf that stopped him. Fireheart whipped his head around and stared at her body for some form of movement. Just the twitch of her tail told him she was alive...barely. "Go, now. This is not the will of Starclan. Tell Brokenst-" She burst into a fit of coughing, spitting up blood. "Tell Brokenstar he did not win. You murdered the wrong cat..." Fireheart clawed Blackfoot one last time before letting him go. It had been an odd fight considering none of the other cats had helped or even lifted a claw.

"Spottedleaf?" Fireheart whispered, stumbling towards her. "I love you...please don't leave me."

"I must, Fireheart, it is my time. My destiny. Don't worry, I was never the right 'Spotted' for the prophecy. Larkkit is. Train her, prepare her, and make her your deputy when the time comes. Love them just as you love them now, for the both of us. I love you Fireheart." He gently nuzzled her, feeling her last breath ease out of her dying body. It was over. Fireheart didn't move, he didn't want to. Not now...Spottedleaf was gone for good, and he still lived. She had been innocent all along, she had never deserved any of it.

"Intruder! Intruder!" Barley yowled from inside the barn. _The kits! _Fireheart thought. He hesitated, not wanting to leave Spottedleaf's side. But, she had made him promise to take care of her daughters, so he had to. Bounding into the dimly let den, Fireheart saw Longtail growling at Barley.

"They're my kits!" He hissed.

A wave of hatred hit him. He lunged at Longtail, knocking the cat into a bale of hay. "They aren't your kits. You lost that right when you murdered they're mother and your mate!" Fireheart growled. Longtail retaliated by scraping his stomach with his hind paws.

"She deserved it! I knew her belonging to your dumb prophecy would turn her loyalty!"

"You piece of foxdung! Do you care for anything except yourself?" Longtails reply was an attempt on Firehearts throat. He swung his head out of reach, knowing what he had to do. "Longtail, by the powers of Starclan, I banish you from Thunderclan! If I, or any member sees you on our territory by moonhigh tomorrow, they have permission to attack you." If he was destined to be leader, would it matter if he started now? Fireheart was worried that Longtail wouldn't listen to him, but the tabby tom's eyes widened. He squirmed, trying to get out from under Fireheart, so he let him up. Longtail burst through the barn entrance, kicking up dirt behind him. There was only silence in his wake.

Fireheart turned towards Larkkit and Ivykit, sheltered by Barley. Barley's fur stood on end, his lips stuck in an awful snarl. "He...he's gone. You don't have to worry. But..." Fireheart couldn't bring himself to say that Spottedleaf was dead. Not to her kits. "Just...get some rest. We're going home tomorrow."

"What about mother?" Ivykit whined. She glanced innocently at the crack in which Longtail had escaped.

Fireheart felt his heart break for the second time. "Your mother...won't be coming back. Remember the story I told you, about the clans? Well, a couple of cats from Shadowclan came and attacked her while she was outside. I got there just in time to keep them from finding you, but your mother didn't make it." Seeing their faces, even Barley's, stuck a lump in his throat. "Spottedleaf was a wonderful and brave mother, friend, and clanmate. She will be remembered as so. She died saving us all, and I think we should be grateful for that."

"C-Can we see her?" Larkkit mewed sadly.

"I'll go get her now, Barley would you help me?" Fireheart asked. The two cats trooped out into the barnyard and approached Spottedleaf. They carefully lifted her up and carried her into the barn to hold vigil. There, everyone laid next to their beloved she cat and gently groomed her fur until the sun came up. Fireheart wasn't surprised to see the sisters asleep, or that Barley was gone. He picked himself up, shaking the sticky hay off of his pelt. He decided he would hunt for the kits first then wake them up to leave.

The mice seemed to wait for him. Hunting was so simple, he barley had to think. The warm bodies in his paws were deliciously fat. When Fireheart had enough to feed the four of three of them, he gently nosed Larkkit awake. "Go on, pick your mouse. I'll get Ivykit." He watched her scamper over to the small pile before nudging Ivykit.

"Mother? Oh...Fireheart. I had the most wonderful dream! Mother came and walked me home. Our camp is surrounded by water!" Ivykit purred. She slunk over to her sister and poked through the mice for an extra plump one. Fireheart felt a sharp pain run down his body. The only camp that was naturally surrounded by water was...Riverclan. And Ivykit had expressed an interest to the water loving cats! Was Spottedleaf telling them that Ivykit would join Riverclan instead of Thunderclan? No...she wouldn't want her daughters to be split up. Then why would she lead Ivykit to the wrong camp? Fireheart mused this over while they ate, trying to to find something that wasn't there.

"Get ready to leave, we have a long way to travel and I would like to get home before dark so the clan can mourn." Fireheart meowed to the kits when they had finished. He slipped outside to find Barley. The old loner was sitting on a big rock overlooking the territories.

"You're so young...most of the new leaders have more experience." He murmured.

Fireheart wondered how much he knew. "I will try my best to be the best leader I can be, and I will have the guidance of the senior warriors."

"She was young too...not much older than yourself. Why was she murdered?"

This was a question Fireheart did not want to think of. "Longtail was angry. I bet he went straight to Shadowclan...you know the rest. Spottedleaf happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. She should have woken one of us up."

"Your leaving?" Barley asked, shaking out of his daze.

"Yes, the clan needs to know what happened. I don't want Longtail thinking he can run back to camp and no one will think anything of it." Fireheart replied.

The loner glanced at his home with sorrow. "Would you mind if I came too? I would like to see Bluestar again, plus, I want to help tell the story."

"Of course, Barley! I could never repay you enough for letting us stay here." He looked at his paws, feeling awkward. "Well...I should probably go get the kits and Spottedleaf." Fireheart trotted back to the barn, finding Ivykit and Larkkit sitting beside the body of Spottedleaf. "Are you ready to go? We need to leave."

"Ok Fireheart...but how will mother get to Thunderclan?" Ivykit asked, not moving her eyes from her mothers face.

"We'll have to carry her. It will make the trip longer so that's why we have to leave now!" The fact that no one was making a move to leave frustrated him. He picked Spottedleaf up by her scruff and dragged her out of the barn, followed by Larkkit and Ivykit. Barley took up her hind legs so she wasn't touching the ground anymore and the troop started down the hill and to the Thunderpath. Fireheart waited for an opening in the line of monsters, but it was a while before one came. He led the way across, trying to keep the pace quick so they wouldn't be crushed. Now, they were faced with the challenge of crossing Windclan territory without being caught. If a patrol did catch up with his group...he had no idea how he would explain Spottedleaf's body to them.

The tips of Fourtrees stuck out on the horizon, beckoning him home. Fireheart pushed on, making sure Larkkit and Ivykit were still behind him. It was beyond dark before they saw the first trees of Thunderclan. Even then it was a long and painful walk to the ravine. Everything was so familiar; every rock, every twig, every tree was his and he loved it all. "Just a little bit further Ivykit, come on!" He heard Larkkit wheeze. The poor things must have been starving and exhausted. He tried to keep them going so they could get to the nursery faster, but he was tired too. Spottedleaf was not a light she cat. Going down the steep, rocky hill was difficult. Fireheart went first, towing her dead body carefully from rock to rock. Then came Barley, holding Ivykit. Fireheart gently laid Spottedleaf at the bottom of the ravine before going back to get Larkkit. Finally, they had made it back to Thunderclan. Fireheart carried Spottedleaf into camp, thankful that no one was around to see them arrive. He didn't know what Redtail had told the clan, but it probably would have been bad to walk in unannounced.

"Come with me, we must speak to Bluestar first." Fireheart hissed. Barley nodded, pushing the kits in front of him. The high rock was standing proudly, just as he had left it. It was good to be back! "Bluestar?" He meowed quietly.

"Yes, who is it?" His leader replied. Fireheart pushed his way through the lichen, accompanied by his band. "Oh! Fireheart! You're, you're back. Why have you come...Spottedleaf...what happened?" That's when Fireheart told her about the fight with Shadowclan and Longtails banishment. She seemed not to care that he had chosen that punishment, even if he wasn't leader yet. Everyone put in their favorite details. Bluestar got up and walked out of her den when he finished, staring at the empty clearing. "The clan needs to mourn for Spottedleaf...but they already have. They think you are dead Fireheart. I haven't decided how to tell them I lied yet..."

"The clan doesn't have to know, but Ivykit and Larkkit have gone without a mother for almost two days now, they need to sleep." Before Bluestar could reply, the thorn tunnel shook again and the last patrol arrived. They stared at Firehearts ragged group in astonishment, not sure whether to believe their eyes or not.

"Fireheart...?" Goldenflower meowed, peeking out of the nursery to see what the noise was about.


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry i haven't updated the story in forrreeeeever! I am so busy with school! The last chapters will come slower than the first, but I promise they will come! Hang in there fans, you guys are amazing :) -Danielle**

Dawn brought the clan out of their mourning. The elders formed ranks and carried Spottedleaf out of camp, through the two lines of Thunderclan cats. Fireheart bowed his head as she went by, praying to Starclan that Spottedleaf had made her way. There was silence after the thorn tunnel had stopped shifting. Then, Bluestar addressed her clan;

"Spottedleaf will be missed, but we still have the threat of Shadowclan breathing down our backs. We must prepare ourselves for the coming battle. Whitestorm and Tigerclaw, I want you to work with everyone to keep them fit and ready. Redtail and Lionheart, supervise the fortifying of our walls."

At once there was a buzz of voices. Cats started crowding around the four appointed leaders to find their jobs. Fireheart hung back, glancing at the entrance.

"At least now she won't have to deal with all of this..." someone murmured.. Fireheart turned to see his best friend standing behind him. He had missed having Graystripe at his side for the moon that he had been gone, but it still didn't replace the whole in his heart that was left by Spottedleaf. "And you have her kits. Your their only family now, you have to take care of them."

"Spottedleaf should be in the nursery with them. I should have been the one they carried out.."

"Then what? We would be stuck with Brokenstar forever! You have to become leader, Fireheart. Spottedleaf was never a part of the prophecy, but you are. You and Larkkit."

Fireheart huffed, plopping down on the worn ground. "I know...but it's so hard without her. She was always there, ready to go with me. What am I going to do?"

"She's still with you, you know that! Plus, you have every cat in the clan standing with you...well...mostly everyone. I don't know that Tigerclaw and Dustpelt are all that happy that you're back!" Graystripe teased. That was just like him, trying to be cheerful in the worst of times. Fireheart cuffed his ear, rising from his spot.

"I guess we need to go see what we can do to help." He muttered, leading his friend into the throng of cats.

"Mousefur, Runningwind, take the apprentices out to get more twigs." Redtail ordered.

Tigerclaw was leading the queens out of camp, Whitestorm bringing up the rear. Goldenflower waved her tail goodbye to Larkkit and Ivykit as she left. Fireheart remembered her cheerful willingness to take in her former den mates kits when he had come home. The three had bonded well, even with her own kits being so small. He tugged another branch through the wall, feeling his teeth ache in protest. Lionheart had a good number of cats working on the camp; building onto the nursery and rebuilding the walls. Bluestar hadn't been seen since she had walked across the clearing and into the Medicine Cat Den.

Fireheart didn't notice he was slacking until Redtail stalked up to him and meowed, "Why don't you go with them Fireheart, they could use more help." Grateful for the get away, He followed Mousefur out of camp.

"Do we get to hunt on the way? I'm starving!" Fernpaw asked as she bounced up the ravine. No one would answer her, and finally they all were silent. Fireheart stopped at a dead tree and clawed his way up.

"Watch out, I'm going to break some branches!" He called down. Mousefur and Runningwind positioned themselves at the foot of the tree, waiting, while Ashpaw and Fernpaw hid by a bush. Fireheart pulled at a leafy branch, hearing a satisfying snap when it broke. Down the wood flew, landing clumsily beside Runningwind. He chose another long branch and grasped it. The leaves shook when it cracked, each one descending before the tree itself.

"I think that's enough for now, Fireheart. Let's move on!" Mousefur meowed, crushing the two branches into smaller pieces. As Fireheart leapt from the tree, she divided the twigs into bundles and gave them to each member of the party. Ashpaw took his with pride, glad to be included in such a task as carrying wood. They trekked on, looking for another dead tree.

The hole in Fireheart's chest never healed. He had dreams of the beautiful spotted she cat almost every night, always waking up feeling worse than ever. It finally came to the point that he took the night watches to escape sleep. Restorations on the camp had ended a couple of days after they had started, leaving the walls strong and ready. Bluestar had ordered basic training for all kits, led by Brindleface. Fireheart liked to watch Larkkit and Ivykit fight each other while he practiced with his clanmates in the training hollow. The sessions seemed to be coming along well; muscles were rippling under every cats skin. One day, when Larkkit and Ivykit were six moons old, Fireheart was called into Bluestars den along with Goldenflower.

"You two are Larkkit and Ivykits closest family, so I decided I would talk to you before choosing their mentors." She began.

He felt like he had been there before, except with another she cat. "Er...Bluestar...I promised Spottedleaf I would mentor Larkkit when the time came. She wanted me to try to-"

Bluestar interrupted him before he could explain. "I know Fireheart. You will mentor Larkkit and I've been thinking Graystripe should mentor Ivykit. Do you agree?"

"Yes, that is a perfect match!" Goldenflower purred.

"Yes Bluestar." Fireheart let out a sigh of relief. He was going to be able to prepare Larkkit for what ever lay before them. What could be better?

Bluestar nodded and rose out of her nest. "Then we will have the ceremony at sundown!" It seemed like a dismissal, so Fireheart led Goldenflower back out into the clearing. His clanmates were bustling around, practicing moves here and there while carrying on their daily chores. Dustpelt was taking Ashpaw out with Whitestorm and Brindleface, Tigerclaw was just arriving with Darkstripe and Fernpaw, each holding a piece of prey in their jaws. They dropped it off at the freshkill pile then went their separate ways; Darkstripe to the warriors den, Fernpaw to her den, and Tigerclaw to Goldenflower. Lucky Fireheart, he happened to be standing next to the mother of Tigerclaws kits.

"See you later Goldenflower." He muttered hastily, speeding towards the medicine cat den.

Ravenwing was there, tending to his neglected store or herbs. He looked up at the sound of the leaves in the tunnel rustling. "Good morning Fireheart. Anything I can help you with?" The black cat murmured distractedly.

"Yes, actually. I've been chosen to mentor Larkkit."

"I don't see how that's a problem, you knew you would have to take care of her! She'll be your first apprentice, always exciting."

"No...I don't know...never mind."

He turned to go, but Ravenwing began to speak again. "Could it be that you are afraid?" Sensing he was right, the young cat ventured further. "Mentoring your loves daughter will be a toll, and not to mention that she looks exactly like her mother! It would be only too easy for the pattern to repeat itself. You fell in love with your mentor, Spottedleaf, Larkkit might find the same little things about you appealing that her mother found. Is that what you're thinking?"

"Yes...I just miss her so much...and Larkkit has her eyes.." Fireheart replied shamefully.

"Don't worry, just because Larkkit is Spottedleaf's daughter, doesn't mean you will love her more than just that. Focus on your responsibilities as a prophesied cat and you will do fine. Don't let anything com between you and your destiny, Fireheart!" Ravenwing replied. Fireheart dipped his head and turned to go, realizing he had only a while before the ceremony. He wandered around camp, thinking about hunting with Graystripe. If he could find his best friend.

Graystripe was just returning from a border patrol, but he quickly agreed to go out again. They trekked into the forest, ears pricked for any sign of prey in the leaf-bare air.

"I can't believe Bluestar trusts me with Ivykit! What if I fail?" Graystripe asked quietly.

"You won't fail. We're in this together remember?"

"I guess. Tomorrow, do you want to take them on a tour?"

"That would be the best way to start, considering they've lived their whole lives on Barley's farm."

"Ok." Suddenly, a vole bird swooped down in front of Fireheart, grabbing a twig and taking off again. He had to act fast, leaping on it's wings and shredding as much as he could. Graystripe helped by taking hold of the birds tail. When it was dead, Fireheart sighed tiredly.

"This will feed half the clan!" He huffed.

Graystripe nodded, tugging the bird under a tree and kicking dirt over it. "Let's keep going."

By the time the two friends reached the ravine again, the sun was low in the sky. Fireheart carefully dragged his catches down, padding through the tunnel once more. The clearing had not changed much since he had left; One-eye lounged in the shade next to Halftail, and Ashpaw was showing his moves to Goldenflowers kits. Everything was as it should be. He sighed, throwing the vole and the mouse he had found by the river onto the fresh kill pile. There was more to be uncovered...lots more. Fireheart turned around to see Graystripe struggling with the unknown bird they had worked so hard to catch. He raced over and helped the big tabby lug it onto the pile too.

"There! Ok, we should fetch the last of the prey." Fireheart purred.

A voice behind him stopped them in their tracks. "Actually, Graystripe can take Fernpaw and Ashpaw out to get your days work. Bluestar would like to see you in her den immediately." Redtail ordered. Graystripe shot Fireheart an exasperated look before stalking off to the Apprentices den.

"What does she need me for this time?" Fireheart couldn't help but feel annoyed. It seemed that he was called to his leaders den every moment of every day.

"My patrol found an intruder this morning. She has requested you to help figure out what to do with him. Since you know something about the Shadowclan territory and it's members, I think she is right to ask."

"Why didn't anyone else hear about this? Shouldn't you have raised the alarm? There could be more out there!" Fireheart growled, his fur rising at the thought of the mangy, flea eating cats taking his prey and lurking in his bushes. It was time to act, and even thought Dovekit hadn't been apprenticed yet, Fireheart knew she was ready. Her basic skills would get her through this event, but he would have to train her harder if they were to take on Brokenstar.

Redtail took a moment to glance around the now empty clearing to see if anyone was watching. "Bluestar does not want to cause the clan discomfort. She knows they will be worried if news gets out that a cat was walking around the forest. She's waiting for you with Mousefur and Whitestorm near the Thunderpath. Go quickly, or she will make her decision without you!" Fireheart took off into the forest again, scenting for his fellow clan mates. It was simple to catch their trail, and soon he found them. Mousefur guarded a small tabby she cat that crouched under a large tree while Whitestorm and Bluestar were discussing the situation in hushed tones. At his arrival, Bluestar turned her head and nodded.

"Greetings Fireheart. I see Redtail was able to find you?" Before he could reply, Bluestar went on. "Good, now do you know this Shadowclan warrior?"

"Yes, she's Dawncloud. But, you were always in the nursery when I was there...why would Brokenstar send you?" Fireheart asked.

The she cat sat up and daintily laid her tail on her forepaws. As she spoke, her head raised to full height, towering over little Mousefur. "Brokenstar knows you would never harm a queen, so he sent me to scout out Thunderclan. He knows you're alive Fireheart. We all know. If I die today, then there will be an attack tomorrow. He has you cornered." Her voice was haunting and menacing, like every Shadowclan cat. But there was something different...something more...that made her all the more evil. It was the fact that she was here and her kits were there. That she knew of the attack at Barley's Farm and still chose to participate in a new one. Spottedleaf's kits meant nothing to her, just another kill. Just another broken threat on her own. Well, Fireheart wasn't going to let her get away with it. It didn't matter that she was a mother, Fireheart was furious. But he couldn't cause an attack to come sooner than it already would. He stalked over to her and shoved his face into hers.

"Listen well, Dawncloud. You go tell your leader that he doesn't scare Thunderclan. Tell him that we don't fight fair when it comes to the safety of our clanmates. Got that? I'll give you three seconds to get out of my sight and never return. One...two.." Dawncloud backed away, snarling at Mousefur and Whitestorm. He waited a couple more seconds before bounding after her, signaling for them to follow. The group caught up with Dawncloud just as she was crossing the Thunderpath, but she wasn't alone. It seemed like every Shadowclan cat was lining the side, standing tall against the rushing monsters. Fireheart stopped dead in his tracks, shock waving over him. Bluestar skidded to a halt next to him, tailed by Mousefur and then Whitestorm. Out stepped Brokenstar, flanked by Blackfoot and Dawncloud. He could tell by the fire in Brokenstar's eyes that they had little time before all of Shadowclan bore down on them.

"Fireheart...go to the clan. Tell them everything, prepare them for the battle. We'll try to hold off Brokenstar as long as we can." Bluestar whispered.

"But...Bluestar, you couldn't possibly take on all of-"

"Just go! We'll be right behind you!" And with that, Fireheart sprinted across the mossy earth once again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Holiday's! I don't know what you celebrate, but whatever it is, this is my present to you :) I finally got this chapter done after weeks of not even touching it! Didn't I tell you I was back in school? Oh well, I just reminded you! Hope you like it! -Danielle**

_Keep going, don't stop. The clan needs you! _Fireheart thought. He stumbled over random bush lying in his path, quickly regaining his balance once again. He couldn't hear any sounds of fighting, which was neither good nor bad. By now, he was close to the camp. Down the ravine, through the tunnel, and into the familiar clearing he stormed. It was all too easy to leap onto Highrock and demand the clan's attention.

"Brokenstar has invaded! All of Shadowclan are making their way to this very point in the forest as we speak. Bluestar, Whitestorm, and Mousefur are trying to hold them off, but they won't last long! Tigerclaw, take as many warriors as you can to help them. Leave the queens, elders, and kits at camp with three warriors to lead, and I'll take the apprentices with me on a patrol to find any loose trespassers." Tigerclaw nodded, beckoning to any cat around him to follow as he raced out of camp. That left Runningwind, Dustpelt, and Longtail ready for their tasks. Fireheart hopped down and gathered the rest of the clan together, counting the numbers he had assembled. _We won't be outnumbered, but maybe we'll stand a chance. Thank Starclan for Bluestars training orders!_ Fireheart thought as he tried to figure out a stance. "Ok, Frostfur, take the kits and wait in the middle with the elders and Brindleface. Goldenflower...only fight if it is absolutely necessary! Speckletail, you Runningwind, Longtail, and Dustpelt will stand closest to the tunnel. Now! Ashpaw and Fernpaw, come with me, quickly!" With the camp guarded as best as it could be, Fireheart started to patrol the surrounding territory. The apprentices kept up well, but he felt like they were swimming through drying mud.

"Fireheart! I scented Shadowclan trails back there!" Fernpaw cried, skidding to a halt. She led the way across trail after trail of individual intruders, all older than the next.

"What does this mean?" Ashpaw whispered shakily after the sixth trail.

Fireheart sat on his haunches and stared at the opens space before him. "Shadowclan have conquered the forest. We have everything to fear except for our clan's independence. Come, we must go back to camp and help the defenders there!" He raced off into the woods again, feeling like he was being hunted. If Shadowclan had murdered every cat he sent to meet them, then there was no hope in saving Thunderclan. But to ruin the minds of the apprentices would be like striking his own death blow. Larkkit hadn't even been able to have her ceremony..._Brokenstar have mercy on our kits and their mothers!_ Fireheart begged to the stars as he raced down into the ravine. Cries met him when he reached the clearing once more. Wounded cats hobbled up to see him and fit warriors fixed their stares on his fiery pelt.

"Fireheart! How did you get through?" Whitestorm asked, gently pushing his way past a limping Darkstripe.

"What do you mean?"

It was Tigerclaw that answered next, "they chased us back here, and now they're surrounding us. No cat gets in, no cat gets out. Or so we thought..."

"Tell me everything, but first, where's Bluestar?" Fireheart meowed. He searched the crowd for her, but couldn't find the blazing blue eyes he trusted so well.

A voice behind him spoke softly, "She's gone Fireheart. We didn't get there in time. Not to mention my patrol was severely injured by a bunch of Shadowclan lumps because we didn't know we had been infiltrated!" Redtail stepped towards him, his massive body towering over Fireheart. "Today was a tragedy like no other. If I am able to get past Brokenstar tomorrow, I will be lucky. As for the rest of you, if you haven't seen Ravenwing, go now and do so. I am positive we have not seen the end of this war and we will need your energy."

"But Redtail, what about the vigils?" The young warrior asked.

"As is tradition..." and the great warrior lay down beside his leader and buried his muzzle in her blue fur. Many of the clan followed, circling the fallen. Among Bluestar was Longtail, Dappletail, Willowpelt, and Speckletail. Fireheart joined his new leader, settling next to the dead she cat.

The next morning brought more problems to the ruffled clan. Their dead had to be buried, but with no way out of camp, that task would be impossible. The second issue was the fact that they didn't have any food or water for the nursing queens and the elders. Another impossibility. With these needs growing steadily stronger, Redtail called a meeting with the whole clan.

"Does anyone know how to get out into the forest undetected?" The tortoiseshell warrior asked.

Darkstripe stood next to Tigerclaw, his voice ringing in the trees. "Well obviously Shadowclan are trying to cut us off from survival. They'll be guarding the entrance heavily and have patrols around the ravine. So we need to send our own patrol to meet them, beat them, then get to the river before another patrol finds us." Satisfied with his answer, the tabby sat down and placed his tail over his paws.

"Very well thought out Darkstripe, but that won't work more than once. As brave as your attempts are, we have already lost too many clanmates in this war. The best way to win would be to stump them. They grow tired staying up late to watch for a clan they think they have under control, but really we are slipping past every night to refresh our energy. Then, when Brokenstar comes to see his handy work, we attack." Ravenwing replied wisely. He let the big picture sink in before applying the details. "The best way to get out would be to go through the Medicine Den." When he saw the confused expressions he chuckled and added, "Oh come on, haven't any of you ever noticed that there is nothing behind the boulder? It would be too easy to get into the forest! Actually, I'm surprised other clans have never found it." With that the medicine cat stood up and walked across the shocked clearing, and into his den. Redtail hopped down from his perch and followed quickly, intrigued by this bit of information. No one else followed, for fear of failure to find a new way out.

It felt like time passed slowly, stretching into days before Redtail came back. Every cat held his breathe, every tree held its leaf. Fireheart watched his leader shake the sides of the tunnel as he passed, standing before his waiting clan. He spoke with the voice of a leader, his eyes flaring with new hope. "Thunderclan! We will win this war, if not for the brave cat sitting next to you, then for those that have died for last night and the seasons before, loyally defending our home! These deaths will be avenged, I promise you. Get ready, because tonight, we will start our counter attack on those who wish to tear down these trees!"

The forest shook with yowls of triumph and anticipation, drowning out even the roar of the Thunderpath.

**Omg I'm so excited to write the next chapter :P Don't forget to review and tell me what should happen! I'd love to hear of some good twists and endings! The next chapter will probably be my last, so let's make it good!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okkkk I'm so sorry that this took so long! My teachers are evil... :( but now you have it so be happy! I know I keep saying 1 more chapter, but now I'm pretty sure there will be 2 more chapters. I'm about done with this story hahaha -Danielle**

After a couple of days of running around behind Shadowclan's backs, a group of Thunderclan warriors searching for Ravenwings much needed Marigold. They returned badly beaten with no herbs to help Runningwind, who was suffering from an infected gash on his shoulder. Luckily, Redstar had gotten to the Moonstone and back before Brokenstar brought down his full force on the recovering clan.

Fireheart sat guard by the entrance, listening intently for sounds of his enemies approach. The rest of his clan was sleeping soundly, snoring into the night. He thought about Larkpaw and Ivypaw, sleeping in the apprentices den for the first time tonight. That had been Redstars first act as leader; to make Fireheart and Graystripe mentors of the newest apprentices. He knew there were other, more deserving warriors that should have taken them, but Fireheart and Larkpaw were inseparable. Fireheart remembered his last night with Bluestar, and the events leading up to it. He was sorry he didn't stay to help her fight, but maybe if he had, he wouldn't have a clan to fight for. He didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. Brokenstar was going to pay for sure. Fireheart would start training Larkpaw tomorrow, getting her as ready as he could for their confrontation with the Shadowclan leader. The fiery tom watched the sun rise, his warriors stir, and life begin again. He could have slipped into his nest and fallen asleep after a night's uneventful watch, but he was deputy. He had tasks to take care of.

"Whitestorm! Take another warrior and check the medicine entrance. I don't want Shadowclan finding it. If it's clear, come back and get Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw, when Whitestorm comes back, take four other warriors and try to get some prey for the queens and elders." The two warriors nodded and returned to their den, emerging with their parties. "And Tigerclaw, if you can, go along the Thunderpath. I want to know how many Shadowclan warriors are in our forest." He grunted acknowledgment before trotting after Whitestorm into the Medicine Den. Ravenwing had patiently trafficked many healthy cats through his den, and Fireheart wondered how long he would tolerate his noisy clan disrupting his sick cats.

His leader padded up to him, watching the cats leave the clearing. "You're doing very well. A natural leader. Get the patrols put together, and then I would like you and the mentors to train your apprentices. I can tell Brokenstar is about to snap, and when he does, I don't want to lose our future warriors because they aren't prepared."

"Yes Redstar. Should I have Mousefur try again with the herbs? Runningwind isn't getting any better. I'm actually worried he will get worse."

"Have Whitestorm and Mousefur go, but no one else. Focus on training and needs today. Like the fact that we need strong warriors!" With that encouragement, Redstar turned away and walked back to his den. It wasn't like him to shut himself away from the clan. When Whitestorm returned with Dustpelt, Fireheart told him his next job. Together, Mousefur and Whitestorm departed for the woods. With everyone taken care of, Fireheart trudged into the warriors den to fetch Graystripe and Darkstripe. Then, he called Dustpelt, Ashpaw, Fernpaw, Larkpaw, and Ivypaw together. The training session would have to be in camp today, considering it was dangerous just to hunt for prey.

They began by having Fernpaw and Ashpaw mock fight, to show their techniques and tricks to the newest apprentices. Then, Fireheart showed them all a new trick.

"Since you will most likely be smaller than all of your opponents, this move will be ideal for the next battle. Darkstripe, if I could use you? Now, simply leap onto their back and hold on. For practice, claws are to be sheathed!" The deputy ordered. He jumped onto the great warriors back and carefully kept his balance without scraping him. Darkstripe flounced around, trying weakly to unhinge his attacker. When at last the counter move came, Fireheart bounced off and landed firmly on his feet. "If you are attacked with this move, the best way to get rid of your opponent is to roll on your back. Try the leap on your mentor, and then try the counter on a fellow apprentice. Don't forget to break away when they go down!"

Larkpaw sprang from behind him, landing squarely on his back. He tried to buck her off, but when that didn't work, he went for the roll. She smartly ducked away before he hit the ground, coming to a sitting position three fox lengths away. As he got to his paws, Fireheart saw that the others had finished their practicing, and were waiting to try the counter roll on each other. He motioned for the apprentices to begin, stepping back to give them some space. Larkpaw was thrown off balance by Ashpaw, who was much bigger than she, but immediately caught herself before intentionally rolling onto her back. The young tom was crushed by her swift movement, yet Fireheart noticed he got in a couple of strikes as he was dislodged.

"Very good! Now that you all have that down, I'll show you another move. Partner fighting is very useful when you're small too. Especially when you don't have as much training as the cat you and your partner are fighting against. Ashpaw and Fernpaw, attack Graystripe. Watch them, Ivypaw and Larkpaw, and try to learn some of the moves they do." The littermates stepped into synchronization easily, slashing at Graystripe. As great of a team as they were, Ashpaw and Fernpaw were no match for his skill and experience. He deflected every move quickly, moving towards an offensive front. When the demonstration had gone on long enough, Darkstripe called for a dismissal. Each mentor took their apprentice to another part of camp and trained with them one on one.

Fireheart decided he would teach Larkpaw simple gestures first. He showed her how to bring her paw down on another cats head, stressing the fact that it would bring definite pain to their skull. With those consequences in mind, he had her practice on his back. It worked...Fireheart felt like he had gotten stung by a hundred bees. The next best thing to learn would be stalking techniques. They were great for hunting, and fighting! Larkpaw had just taken a few steps, when Tigerclaws patrol returned. "We'll-uh- pick this up later. Go take some freshkill to the elders, and then you can rest." She bounced off, picking up a mouse and a thrush off the meager pile and heading to the fallen tree. Fireheart turned towards the senior warrior, expecting to see defiance run in his amber eyes.

"We were able to catch enough for the whole clan to eat tonight. That doesn't mean we'll be able to stuff our faces, but we won't go to sleep with empty stomachs." The great warrior reported. As he talked, his cats came in with prey filling their jaws. Yes, it would be enough for everyone to keep going, but it wasn't like the clan's normal newleaf feast.

Fireheart nodded, "And were you able to make it to the Thunderpath?"

"Yes. The Shadowclan scents are strongest there, like they pass by that area every day. In the forest, we didn't meet a single one of them. It makes me wonder...maybe Brokenstar has retreated his warriors for now? It would be a clever move; making us think we are surrounded when we are not."

"I see what you are saying. I'll run it by Redstar, maybe he'll agree. Thank you Tigerclaw." Tigerclaw dipped his head and stalked off to join Darkstripe and Dustpelt, who were just finishing up with their training sessions. Fireheart had much to do before he could get back to Larkpaw, and even more to do before he could get a wink of sleep! First, he would go to Redstar with the news. He hoped he would think of a strategy that could take place in a few days. It was obvious the whole clan was growing tense with battle raging over them, but were they ready? "Redstar?" Fireheart called, coming up to his leaders den.

"You may enter, Fireheart." When he did, Redstar sat up and placed his tail around his paws. "What news do you have for me? Is Larkpaw coming along well with her training?"

"She's a quick learner, and an even better fighter. She is her mother's daughter, there's no doubt about it! But I wanted to tell you what Tigerclaw reported today."

"Ah, yes, was he leading the border patrol?"

"I had him hunt up to the Shadowclan border, because I could not spare anymore warriors to take a separate patrol."

"Hmm...good thinking, but we can't fall behind on protecting our Riverclan border. Be sure to put a couple of cats on that. Now, what was it you wanted to tell me? Nothing bad, I hope?" His leader replied.

Fireheart shook his head. "No, nothing bad, just interesting. It seems that Shadowclan has retreated." He continued on to tell him Tigerclaws full story, expressing their opinions on the matter.

"Yes, it does look like he has a different plan. We must take action before Brokenstar corners us!"

"But, Redstar, you can't mean forcing our warriors into battle yet? Runningwind still hasn't fully recovered, and the apprentices still have much more to learn before they are even remotely ready to take on Shadowclan!"

"No Fireheart, I know they are not ready. I don't think I, myself, am either. After the first fight, I don't think any cat is stable enough to confidently charge behind me. We lost too many warriors that night..." He seemed to know he was falling into his own memories, and quickly pulled himself out again. "Station a four cats at hidden places in the forest. Have shifts every six hours. That should leave enough cats to patrol and hunt. We'll see how that goes after a couple of days. Maybe we can see just what Brokenstar is up to before we make any more decisions. Thank you Fireheart, you may go." The fiery tom rose and slipped out of the den, blinking in the dimming sunlight. He needed to decide who was going to go where, and when he could fit Larkpaw into the waning day.

Settling down just outside the Warriors Den, Fireheart thought about his smallest warriors. Mousefur could be great at the job, but she was also a great hunter. They would need her to sustain the clans energy and strength before the fight. That very problem gave him what he needed to create the perfect system.

"Dustpelt, Graystripe, Mousefur, Lionheart!" The deputy cried, jumping up in excitement. Mouefur was not back from her mission with Whitestorm, but the rest had come to see what he needed. Fireheart quickly explained his plan, his eyes glowing with pride at the brilliance of it all. Each cat would be stationed at a certain area in the forest, and called to protect it for six hours of the day. In that time, they would roam the appointed area in search of prey. When they caught something, the four cats would take it to the center point and hide it in the hollow tree there. Another cat would come and check that place periodically and bring home any prey left. That way, the clan would be getting its nourishment, but they could also keep tabs on what was happening with Shadowclan. "Any questions?"

"So...we don't have to stay out there all the time, right?" Graystripe asked.

Fireheart shook his head. "I'll send replacements when your time is up. Make sure you hunt on your way back though. Redstar says Brokenstar is about to pounce."

"What do we do if we spot Shadowclan warriors? One against three at the least won't go down well." Lionheart mused. He looked at the fiery warrior quizzically, as if waiting for him to come up with an answer to his thought out question.

"If you scent any enemies, roll in mud, or whatever you can find, and climb a tree. It's our woods, so they won't be able to smell a difference in your trail from others. Anything else?" He waited for someone to speak up before nodding. "Ok, you know where to go. I'll send Mousefur out when she gets back. Good luck and Starclan be with you!"

**Graystripe's POVishness!**

Hours passed by too slowly and nothing was happening. He felt like he had hunted the forest out of small animals, and still the sun was high in the sky. Walking back from the hollow tree was boring, as everything else was. He wanted to run, to feel the cold air find its way through his fur...but no, he had to scent for anything weird. He decided to go ahead and pick his home tree while everything was calm. One that was in the middle of his quarter, that was tall, that had just enough leaves to conceal him but not his enemies. It didn't take long before he got to a small oak tree towering over the rest. For the remainder of his guard duty, he dosed off. It wasn't like Fireheart would come searching for him and everyone else was sympathetic to the warriors stuck in the Shadowclan infested forest. It was a dangerous job, but rather boring at times.

It seemed like Graystripe had just closed his eyes when he felt his branch shake. "Whaaa? Invaders!" he screeched, leaping in the air.

"Shut up mousebrain! It's just me. You can yowl again when the whole of Shadowclan finds us because of your voice!" Mousefur hissed.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be back at camp?"

"When you didn't show up to the meeting point, Lionheart sent me to see if you...had gotten lost." Even though she hadn't said it, Graystripe knew she meant 'see if you had gotten caught'. He slid down the branch and followed her back to the group. Together, they trooped into camp and waited while Lionheart found Fireheart. No one had anything to report, but he insisted on sending out another patrol to take their places. Tigerclaw, Whitestorm, Darkstripe, and Brindleface left the clearing to roam the forest, nodding to their clanmates as they went.

"Hey Fireheart, how is Runningwind?" Mousefur asked. She seemed worried about her littermate, as any sister would.

Fireheart gazed at her sadly, and Graystripe wondered if he would really give her bad news now. "I don't know, maybe you should go check on him. I'm sure a visit would brighten his day!" Mousefur purred, running off after the patrol. The main tunnel was still too risky to use, even though most of Shadowclan had left.

"He's going to die isn't he?" Graystripe murmured when she had gone.

His best friend shook his head, the light leaving his eyes. "I don't think I can handle all of this...Runningwind dying, the clan starving, and Shadowclan hanging over us like falling leaves. I shouldn't be leader! I'll ruin the clan!"

"You can do it, Fireheart! You have me, and Larkpaw, and everyone else right behind you! We'll help you as much as we can. I'll even go out right now and find all of the herbs Ravenwing needs!" Graystripe cried. Fireheart couldn't lose faith when his clan needed him the most...he just couldn't!

"You're right. Thanks, I know I can always count on you." Fireheart purred. He walked off, then turned around. "And yes, you should go ask Ravenwing what you can do. If he can't help Runningwind any more, then there will be other cats for him to save later."

He bounded down to the medicine den, shocked by the number of cats hauled in there. They all had healthy scents, besides Runningwind, but Graystripe couldn't figure out why his replacement patrol never left. "What's going on?"

"Shadowclan found our entrance. They scented the strong trail left by your group. Now how are we going to feed the clan?" Brindleface meowed in an anxious voice. It was what the clan had been waiting for; the end. Sure, they had prey for a couple of days, but then what? Shadowclan had cracked down on them and there was no other escape. They were done for.

"I'll tell Fireheart right away!" Graystripe replied. He was already racing through the medicine den tunnel and out into the open. "Fireheart!" he called, searching desperately for that familiar flaming pelt.

"What is it Graystripe? Is Runningwind worse?"

"No. It's even graver than that. Shadowclan found our secret entrance!" He quickly filled his deputy in on what had happened in the last minute, and then waited for him to do something.

"How many are guarding us? Maybe we can take them down."

"No Fireheart, you know better than that. The fighting would draw too much attention. So they found our entrance? Let them guard it. Brokenstar will attack by the end of three days, and we'll be ready. Train the apprentices in the best battle techniques you know, and refresh our seasoned warriors memories. I hope Ravenwing has the herbs he needs to patch us up when we are finished defeating Brokenstar!" Redstar said from behind Graystripe. The Thunderclan leader had been listening the whole time, taking in the news of his falling clan. It must have been so difficult for him to keep a positive attitude when all was lost!

"Yes Redstar, right away. Graystripe go get the patrol from the Medicine den and get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll start training again." With that his friend walked off, not even bothering to keep his head his like Redstar had. Graystripe did as he was told and brought his clanmates back into the clearing.

Mousefur stayed by her brother's side that whole night, never coming to the Warriors den once. The den was warm even without her though. He fell asleep fast, dreaming of running through the forest without any smelly Shadowclan warriors following him. It was beautiful...and then he woke up.

The next morning's meal consisted of half a mouse and a face full of apprentice fur. Ivypaw leapt on her mentors back and jumped up and down while he tried to eat in peace.

"What are we learning today? When do we get to fight big bad Shadowclan warriors? Why aren't we allowed to eat a lot anymore? What are we learning today?" She piped excitedly.

"Mind yourself, and we'll learn everything you need to beat the big bad Shadowclan warriors. You aren't allowed to eat everything in sight because we only have whatever is on the fresh kill pile right now." Graystripe replied in annoyance. He finished his meal, ignoring her questions, and then stalked over to where Fireheart stood.

"Good, you're ready. I think the apprentices would do better in a one on one lesson with their mentors. Just because they are on different levels. I want each of them to know everything you think is basic, plus one advanced move that will help, if there's time left in the day. When you see Dustpelt or Darkstripe, tell them their instructions." The warrior nodded and Fireheart went off to collect Larkpaw, and then led her behind the High Rock. "Ok. You've learned pretty much everything I can teach you for the battle, but I want to add another, harder move. Now attack me using all of the moves you've learned." Not a second after he finished, Larkpaw had already sprung into action. She darted around, swiping sheathed claws at exposed places. Fireheart defended himself as best as he could, but she was just too quick. Larkpaw blew through every technique, finally pouncing on him when he was unstable.

Fireheart squirmed for a moment, and then suddenly went limp. He felt Larkpaw give in, and shot upward, landing on his paws. The apprentice slide a few feet away, in shock. "What was that?" She cried, trotting back to her mentor.

"That is the last move you will ever need to outsmart a warrior. But to do it, you must be strong! Most of the time, there will be bigger warriors on top of you. Now come at me again.

By the time they finished, the clan had gathered in the clearing. It was a nice day, and even though the threat hung over them like a low branch, a cat would be mousebrained not to take advantage of it. Mousefur appeared, grief raining down on her. "Fireheart! Come quick!" She hissed from across camp. He left Larkpaw to find her sister, and followed the she cat down to the medicine den.

"What's happened? Is Runningwind ok?" Fireheart asked as they burst into the little clearing. Ravenwing was hurrying between Runningwind's bed and the cleft in a boulder where he kept his stores. Runningwind was curled in a heap of brown tabby fur.

"He's been claimed by Starclan. There's nothing we can do." Ravenwing murmured through a pile of leaves. He paused only to check that the brave warrior was still breathing before moving on to whatever he was doing. "I figured I would give Mousefur some time with him while I prepared...no sense in letting cats die while I wait on one who is already gone. I only regret not replenishing my stock when I had the chance..."

"So...Runningwind won't get better..." Fireheart breathed. He felt a small piece of his heart tear off. When he had first come to the clan, Runningwind had been one of the few warriors who had warmed up to him. He had become a good companion, and it was hard to say goodbye. "Mousefur would you-" One look into her dead eyes told Fireheart he could not tear his clanmate from this bed even if he beat her. "Would you stay here while I went to go get Redstar? Runningwind will need to be eased off, and I don't want him to be alone." she nodded and he left again.

It seemed Fireheart was forever cursed to run around sending and receiving messages. He stepped up to the lichen curtain and called out a greeting to his leader.

"Runningwind is going. We should hurry."

Redstar rose and followed him quickly back to the medicine den. Nobody had moved except for Ravenwing, who was still tending to his sorting.

"Thank you Ravenwing, for tending to Runningwind." Redstar greeted him. He stood over the dying warrior and raised his eyes to the canopy of branches. "Starclan lift the pain from this faithful warrior and send him on his way to join your ranks. He has fought bravely for many years, and will be greatly missed. Let him spend eternity running through your lush forests and sleeping on the forever bright stars."

Runningwind died after a couple of hours of pure pain. Redstar, Fireheart, Mousefur, and Ravenwing sat through it all, waiting for him to drift off. It wasn't until Ravenwing could not stand the moans anymore that a little scarlet berry was popped into Runningwind's mouth. He was laid in the middle of the clearing for the clan to mourn over. The stars shone brightly over him, as if welcoming their old friend into the ranks of the fallen.

"He was a good friend, brother, and clanmate. He fought for what was right, but he followed the orders given to him. Nobody could ask for a better cat by their side. Runningwind will be greatly missed." Redstar murmured before his clan. As his leader stared down at his dead warrior, Fireheart saw deadly pain ripple and flash in his eyes. Shocked, he continued to watch Redstar, but no other odd emotion showed itself. He pondered it for the rest of the night, only half listening to the clan as they told their stories of Runningwind.

When morning came, the elders were dispatched to pick up the small tabby and carry him to his final resting place. Thunderclan made two lines as he passed, bowing their heads as if Runningwind were a leader. Fireheart watched his trailing tail disappear into the thorn tunnel, feeling a thick lump rise in his throat. It was too soon after Spottedleafs death….and one of his old friends too. Why was Starclan being so unfair? What had Mousefur or Runningwind for that matter, done to deserve this? No answer came. Fireheart hadn't expected one, but he also hadn't expected the sunrise to be so beautiful on such a morbid day.

It was Starclan's way of telling him everything would soon be as it should be.

**Mwahahaha! I killed Runningwind. Yeah. sad. Tell me what you think! Yell, give advice, talk about puppies, I really don't care as long as you review and say something! Did I mention you can talk about puppies? I like puppies :) they're so cute! **


End file.
